Idris Academy
by ClaryH
Summary: Clarissa is forced to live with her mother and bother while attending the elite school of idris.Quickly she falls for the beautiful Sebastian verlac only to realize her heart desires the golden heart throb- when an unexpected kiss changes everything- who will be able to face the other? will they be able to deny whats been said or done? AH clace/clabastian I promise it's good XD
1. good byes

Chapter 1

I was sitting in my dad's ford with the windows down. The warm Californian air was pushing my red velvet hair out of my face. Yeah, my dad was a fast driver that he could usually make this hot Californian air cold but today he was driving slowly. "Dad," I paused not knowing what to say I know I hurt him but I expect him to be angered with me-not this-he was acting like I took a dagger to his neck. "You know this once in a life time chance".

He kept quiet we were close to the airport now. He turned into the kiss and drive drop off and turned the car off. I sighed, guilt was eating at the edge my throat, creating a lump in my throat; I didn't want to see him like this. But I didn't want to cry either it would only worsen him. He was unloading my luggage from the truck; he wouldn't even look into at me. I couldn't help it and I knew crying wouldn't help but my tears just escaped "Daddy" I cried shakily. He looked up at me with his blue eyes as he pushed his white blonde hair out his face.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern I think I've taught you better than to cry honey" He smiled crookedly at me.

I split a smile but it faded quickly "daddy" I started again.

"I know honey this was once in the life time chance, and you had to take it" He said as he handed me my green-red polka dotted hand bag.

"Then why are you so- so" I didn't know how to describe him. "Urr!" I said in exasperation.

"So dead?" he chuckled in my amusement at my anger. Yup my anger was one the ways to identify me as a Morgenstern. " Well Clarissa-," he paused "_clary_ I'm angered and shock killed by myself honey. Remember what I used to say when y_o_u asked why I didn't dated well I used to say"

" Love is to destroy, and to be loved is to destroy" We said at the same time smiles split across our faces.

"Yes, yes that was it honey. Well I learned to love you and now it destroying me" he said gently then kissed my forehead.

" Valentine Morgenstern! I always thought you only ever cared for me?" I mocked him

"Clare-bear when I willing to read you stories in middle of the night even at this age and you only consider that caring, I think I should buy you dictionary so you could look up the definition of love." He said as he handed me my last bag.

"I going to miss you dad" I said "I lo-"

"Don't you dare say it! You know how I feel about love." He cut me off.

"I know and that exactly why I do it" I stood their smiling at him and he stood their returning the favour. This is my dad, my wonderful dad.

"Show them the Morgenstern you are" he said.

"Good bye dad" I said then headed off toward the entrance of the airport.

I had just checked my baggage in and now I was sitting in the waiting area waiting to be boarded into my plane. I check my phone I had two messages one from my daddy and from Jocelyn. I open Jocelyn first. It read.

_Can't wait to see you,_ _sweetie. Hope you have a great trip._ I cringed at my "mother" she never seen me since I was two when she left my father and I and now she thought she had every right to call me sweetie. Then I open my dad's text, it read,

_I have something to tell you, sorry I didn't tell you early but I knew you would have declined the offer and this once in life remember? So I didn't tell you… soooooooooooooo don't kill me honey._

I quickly texted back **what did you do? Did you kill the neighbour's cat?**

He replied back

_yes sweetie I killed their cat. I had tons of fun doing it *cue sarcasm*_

_~~~~~**Clarissa Adele Morgenstern**_~~~~~ The pa called my name I picked up my hand bag and head toward the desk so I could board the plane as the flight attendant inspected my passport I texted my dad, **seriously what's up?:l**

I was anxious now, what was this something that could change my decision, even the fact that I had to live my mother and her son Jonathan didn't even bother me enough to change my decision. I had been accepted to Idris Academy The school of elites, nothing could change my mind. I was now sitting in the plane when my dad texted me back

_Um Jonathan Fairchild also attends your school._

All this time I thought I only had to deal with them at their _house _and now at school. This was just great*cue sarcasm*


	2. the airport

**OMG I love you all to death thank you for reading! It makes my day knowing you guys read my fanfiction and enjoy it enough to follow and favorite. AND SINCE I LOVE YOU I MADE THIS CHAPTER SUPER LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG :D **

**Hugs and kisses to all from y'alls one and only Clay **

Chapter 2

My plane was close to landing in New York it was only a matter of minutes. I let my hair out from the bun it was in and carefully put my phone into my pocket before I ended up throwing it at someone. Urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr I thought to myself. Really Clary! Urr? That's all you can come up with? I knotted hands into fist. I wanted little to do with my mom alone anything with my brother. And yeah I understand I have no reason to hate him. He wasn't the one that left me, it was mother who left me! But my why did she take my brother and not me? Not that I'm complaining-I love California and I love my Daddy but why did she leave me behind and take _him_.

I guess secretly I've always been jealous of him; I always seemed to come to the answer that my mother took him because he was better than me and as much as I hated the idea of leaving daddy, I was excited to go to New York and attend Idris Academy the School of elites because then _she _would know and be reminded every day I was better than him. Well there goes that I thought to myself irritated.

I don't for how long but the person sitting in the seat beside me was waving their hand in front of my face. I blinked breaking away from my thoughts and looked at him annoyed "yes?" I said to him more coldly than I planned. The man sitting beside me had white grey hair combed over to one side and he was wearing a velvet purple suite with a purple dress shirt and a white silk tie with a matching hanker chief . He looked around the age of late fifties he had a deep scar starting at his forehead running through his skin ending at his chin, in my opinion he looked like a bad-ass professor.

He started to speak with his old English accent "Well dear, while you were murdering your dear peanuts I was-" I stared at him with confusion and he pointed toward my hands. I looked down a notice my hands were still knotted into fist; with a package of peanuts within one of my fisted hands. I let it go immediately and tried to straighten it out but failed and smile shyly at the man who was watching in amusement.

"Sorry I'm Morgenstern, anger runs in the blood well that what my father Valentine always said sorry if I was disturbing you" I said forcing a smile.

"Oh no dear you weren't, well that was exactly what I was going ask you"

"Huh?" I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Oh I'm so sorry, how rude of me I'm Hodge an old friend of Valentine and Jocelyn and when I saw your beautiful flame of hair, I instantly thought of Jocelyn Morgenstern. So you must be Clarissa? Well nice to meet you" Hodge said to me and returned to reading his newspaper. The ceiling above us indicated for us to put our seat belt on we compelled to do so.

"It's Fairchild" I said with an edge to my voice.

Hodge looked at me with confusion "It's Fairchild. Jocelyn name is Fairchild not Morgenstern" I iced at him.

"Well Clarissa-" he started

"Just stop she doesn't deserve the name Morgenstern!" I yelled at him more loudly than I actually intended and at that moment the plane went dead quiet, even the annoying baby stopped crying. Then my phone started ringing in the silent plane-loudly.

"Hello?" I picked up my phone.

"Sweetie are you in New York yet?"

"No not yet. Where like about to land" I said, and then the flight attendant walked up aisle and stopped at my seat.

"Ma'am?" she said "We ask you put cellar advice away."

"Why?" I challenge. My dad slightly chuckled on the other end the phone.

"Well many terrorist activate bombs with phone" She said to me.

I battered my eyelashes at her and gave her the sweetest 10 year look I could give "Do _I _look like a terrorist?"

My daddy started laughing even louder on the other end "with that hair I swear you could hide three bombs in there"

I joined in "OH MY GOD DAD!" I laughed into the phone the plane was landing now "The bomb's in my suit case not my hair" I laughed back at him. Morgenstern's were tuff, that plus we had deadly humor that was another thing that ran in the blood.

I was laughing so hard I forgot about the flight attendant she looked at me alarmed "there's a bomb in your suite case?"

I went dead serious within that second "Yes, there is a bomb in my suitcase and I plan to kill all the people of the airport" I said in the most monotone voice ever.

She looked at me then Hodge and bent down to whisper something into his ear and nodded and turned back to me "Okay" She whispered slightly shaken. Ha I laughed to myself dumb blonde.

**Jonathan Fairchild POV**

I was sitting at the star buck within the airport waiting for my sister Clarissa's plane to arrive. It had been long since I've seen her the last time I saw her was when I three that was a long time ago I don't even remember her hair colour but I was her waiting for her. She was told to call my cell when she landed. According to the schedule her flight had landed one and half hours ago but I hadn't gotten a call or seen a sign of someone familiar.

I had sent my friend to get me some coffee and told him get whatever he wanted, but there was no sign of him I assumed he was off flirting with some girl. Jace (By brother for life) had promised me to come with me because I'm really was nervous.

Yes, I, the star player of the football team and one the most "smoothest" guys out there was nervous. But what am I supposed to say to my little sister that we abandoned when she was 2.

Jace finally came back with my coffee "Man you take your coffee so weirdly" he stated while picking at his muffin.

I lifted an eyebrow up at him with amusement "I take my coffee black" I paused and smiled melodiously "Like my soul." I took a sip of coffee giving him a creepy grin.

He scrunched his nose at me and said "Not like care. Yo but the girl at the register was hot" He said and he turned to catch her staring but Jace just gave her sly wink.

"Dude! Can we like not talk about girls right now" I said while massaging my temples.

"Why?" he asked while taking a massive bite out of his muffin.

"Well, first of all my sister is a girl and she should be here but isn't. sooo stress numbero one" I said while counting it off on my hand "and secondly remember that girl from last night's party? She won't stop calling me. Soooooo clingy hook up, stress numbero 2" my phone started ringing again I looked down and passed it to Jace.

"Uh it's an unknown number it's probably _her_" Jace smiled up at me "You know what to do," I said to him. Whenever one of mine or jace's hook up became too clingy we always did the same thing. We acted like the others gay boyfriend it was humorous and effective.

**JACE'S POV**

I pick up john's phone eagerly " heloooooooooooooooooooooo" I spoke into the phone. I looked across the table and winked at john.

"Um, Hello?" The girl on the other ended sounded confuse. Point one! I thought to myself "Is this um, err Jonathan Christopher?" She asked. Hmm she actually sounded cute I thought to myself.

"Noo. This is his boyfriend. Why darling who is this?" I said while trying not laugh. She sounds hot though I mouthed to Jonathan he just shook his head with chuckling under his breath.

"Oh um" she sounded startled "Well where is Jonathan" she asked.

"He's right-" I said in my normal voice I stopped myself and started again "Oh darling honey he's right here! We're at the airport honey."

"Um can you tell him to come pick me up? I've kind of been imprisoned by the airport police or whatever the shit they call themselves." My eyes bulged what kind of girl did Jonathan meet? I was done. As someone who has to spend a night in prison I knew it kind of sucked being trapped. I passed the phone to Jonathan. He gave me a wary look.

"Hello?" He asked while raising an eyebrow at me as the other person spoke.

"Yes this is he" He waited while the girl spoke. "Oh. Clarissa" the girl retorted quickly. " Sorry umm clary. Where are you I'll come pick you – YOU'RE WHERE! Why are you there!? What the hell?" the girl spoke quietly now.

"Okay. Okay I'll come" Jonathan said and ended the call and head out of the Starbucks we were in.

I looked at him confused, he turned back to me and urgently said "c'mon now"

"Who was that?" I asked him while following him through the crowds of the passengers that just arrived.

"That was my sister you idiot." Jonathan snapped at me.

"So why isn't she here? She said something about prison?" Wow I thought to myself she sounded frickening cute over the phone-Oh god I should be thankful john didn't kill me. Jonathan is overprotective of everything, his mother, his cat, his car, his girl, his everything.

"I don't even know" He said back to me while shaking his head muttering something about Morgensterns as we were in the elevator heading up to the third floor.

**CLARY'S POV**

"Oh c'mon officer just let me leave! You already looked through everything." I said to him from where I was sitting with my hands tightly cuffed behind my back.

"Sorry ma'am I can't let you go until your brother comes to pick you up" he said to me.

"Sir" I battered my eyes "please" I asked trying to make myself look as innocent as possible.

He blinked at me losing his train of thoughts "What did you just do to m-" and at that moment a loud buzz went through the small square room I was cuffed in. The officer stood up quickly and opened the gated door to the room and let in two males in. I assumed one was my brother and the other was his boyfriend- I'm sorry I couldn't help but laugh.

It was amazing how much my brother looked like daddy the same blonde hair, same blue eyes, and same height. I swear if I didn't know better I would have thought he was a younger version of daddy from the past coming to break me out.

As he was talking to the officer my eyes went to go observe his _boyfriend_.

OH dear-He staring right at me! The corner of his lips turned upwards into a smirk- So he was _that_ type of guy I thought to myself. He was arrogant-it was obvious; the way he walked into the room with his shoulders set high which only concluded to he was vain. But Boy was he beautiful. He had blonde-golden hair high, high cheeks bones it was like he just walked out a Hollister magazine.

I was still staring at Jonathan boyfriend smirking at me when the officer said "Here son I need you to fill this out" The officer handed Jonathan a clip board with a form and a pen.

I looked at the officer as he was starting to sit down. "Aren't you forgetting something?" I looked at him pointedly.

"Oh my bad Dear. I didn't really expect someone to come this quick. Hmmmmmmmm, the keys are on the outside desk I'll go get them" He blabbered.

"No need officer you take a seat. I'll go get them for you" Jonathan's boyfriend said and man this kid sounded nothing like he did on the phone. I looked up at him in confused even Jonathan looked up from his form and gave Jace threatening look.

The officer thanked him but Jonathan boyfriend looked at me and winked knowingly, I rolled my eyes in disgust. Man he ruined it by talking, he were cute quiet and when he wasn't arrogant. But Jonathan seemed to be well-pleased with my reaction to toward his boyfriend that he actually smiled at me. Huh- Guess he doesn't hate me.

His boyfriend returned with the keys and walked toward me sitting on the bench in the far left corner. He arrived and looked down at me and smiled as I gather myself to get up. I didn't notice how close he had come to stand in front of me until I stood up. Forcing us to be chest to chest, face to face, and nose to nose I gasped un-volunteerly in surprise. He moved closer bringing his arms around me as if he was going hug me, I could feel the warmth radiating off of his skin as he reached behind me. Instead of unlocking the handcuffs from behind me he stood in front of me and with his arm wrapped around me as he toyed with the handcuffs behind my back. He was looking straight into my eyes with an amused look on his face because of my disgust and I knew exactly what he was doing, trying to get me to weaken but I don't break-I'm a Morgenstern.

I heard the lock of my handcuffs click as the cuffs fell to ground. Bringing my wrist from behind my back I started to massage one with my right hand not breaking eye contact with him still, and then he leaned forward and whispers into my ear "Jace Wayland" in his husky voice.

I was close to cracking but I can play a fair game. "Oh really?" I put one hand on his chest; WOW his heart was humming like a bee "Is that what you're called here?"

He raised his golden eyebrow. I lean up on my tippy toes and brought my lips to his ears "Where I'm from we call Jace" I said in a whispered breathy "_man-whores_"

Oh my god the look on his face was price less. I felt my lips curl into a smirk.

Jonathan cleared his throat making realize how close his boyfriend Jace and I were. I let out a giggle. I walked over to Jonathan smiling at him.

"Hi" I said to him.

"So you're the amazing clary now?" Jonathan asked me

"I don't know about amazing but cunning-yes, Do you mind help me with bags though? I'm not even that great" I don't know why but I actually did like Jonathan he wasn't anything I expected him to be. Maybe I liked him so much because he was exactly like daddy- he even sounded like the god damn man.

o.O.o

We were stuck in New York traffic and it was terribly awkward. Since the airport, no one said a word, but Jonathan who was driving would check up on me through the rear-view mirror every minute or two. I guess he had that stereo typical image of me being a _Morgenstern_. Jace tried to make small talk about the weather but really it was cold-not freezing but it was colder than California but Jace kept pressing that today was actually warmer than the rest of the week.

"Soooo" Jonathan started "Why were you imprisoned"

I looked up from my hand to see if he was talking to me. Well I guess he was I was the only one handcuffed today. "Umm are you talking to me?" I tried to stall.

This time Jace spoke "NO we were talking to that juvenile delinquent who's hiding in those bushes" He point to car idling next to us.

"That's a car dumb shit" I said to Jace.

"That's the point. Ever heard of sarcasm?" He asked

"Yes. I was asking you clariss- I mean clary" Jonathon corrected himself as Jace was taking a sip of water.

"I was imprisoned because I told the flight attendant I had a bomb in my bag" I said as straight face as I could.

Jace started choking on his water with laughter "I actually believed you for a minute" he replied still coughing "but no seriously?"

"I was serious" I looked at him.

Jonathan looked at me wide eyed through the rear-view mirror. "Why Clarissa?"

I ignored the fact he called me Clarissa and asked defensively "Why Should I tell you?"

"So I can decided whether or not I tell our mother." He replied

"Jocelyn isn't my mother so she doesn't need to know anything"

Jace looked between me and Jonathan sensing the tension when I realized I had a question of my own. "Okay fine" I said "I'll do _a _question for a question."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow at me considering if I would actually keep my promise "Okay fine but me first. So why did you tell the flight attendant you had a bomb in your suit case?" I was an about to answer but Jonathan spoke quickly and he said "And don't say it's because you're a Morgenstern."

"Well _Johnny_ I told her I had a bomb in my suit case because she was a dumb blonde and I don't like blondes or dumb people. That and plus she accused me of being a terrorist first so I just agreed."

"Hello blonde sitting right here" Jace waved his hand at me.

"Exactly" I smiled at him. "So my question now" I rubbed my hands together acted like I was preparing something deadly Jace was turning pale with suspense "So Johnathan have told daddy about you being gay?"

"Yo bro!" Jace started off loud " I always knew you were that type guy" Jace laugh out loud and patted his back. We were now exited off the highway.

"Wait I'm confused." I stated looking Jace "Jace? Aren't you like his boyfriend? Or something? You were saying on the phone when I called that you were his-" I got caught off by the boys' loud laughter I didn't know what they were laughing at until I realized it was me.

"Oh god clary. No, no your number was unidentified so we thought it was annoying hook- I'm mean ex and so when that happens we just- we just act like the others boyfriend to get them to leave us alone" He said between laughs.

"So how far is the house from here?" I said trying to change the subject as we passed by a dunkin donuts. We must try I thought to myself.

"A couple of minutes it only-" Johnathan got cut off by the loud ring of my phone, a checked the I.D it was daddy.

"Hey booo-booo" I answered the phone and Johnathan and Jace hushed to listen impolitely.

"Clare-bear?"

"Yeah?" I said warily I knew what was coming he gonna yell at me for not tell him I arrived.

"Are you in New York yet?" he asked calmly

"Yeah" I said raising my voice at the end kinda making it sound like a question as I prepared for the yelling.

"For how long" he being scary calm my daddy worried way too much for his own good.

"For like 3 hours we've been stuck in traffic and I got arrest too so I didn't call"

"YOU BEEN OFF THE PLANE FOR THREE HOURS AND YOU DIDN'T CALL!" I held the phone away from my ear as he yelled Jace gave me a questioning look ad Johnathan was looking straight ahead.

" Boo-boo I sowy. Boo-boo?" I kept saying that in-between his rant.

"Clary? Can you like stop saying boo-boo? It hard being mad at you when you day that." He sighed

"I know it's hard staying mad at me" I said while pouting "especially when I supposed be the one mad at you! So I sowy! I really sowy"

"So why'd you get arrested for?"

"Oh about that yeah I told the lady I had a bomb"

"Oh- was she a blonde?" he asked

"Yes she was a blonde." I chuckled "Well I'll talk to you later then boo-boo"

" see ya Clare-bear."

"Don't call me Clare bear!" I said then hung up the phone.

Both Jonathan and Jace had an amused look on their face. The laughter set in their cheekbones and it was obvious.

"What?" I ask obliviously

"Soooo" Jace said winking at Jonathan

"Yeah Sooooo?" Jonathan returned the wink

"_Clare-bear _who was that?" Jace asked wiggling his eye brows and shooting a wink at me. Oh I know what going on they was thought I was talking to my boyfriend a couple minutes ago. Ha-ha two can play that game I thought to myself.

"That was my boyfriend so?" with an edge to my voice no one calls me Clare-bear.

Jace seemed to be shocked with my answer not expecting it maybe- but he the one implying it though. He just said huh and turned to the front of the car again no one spoke after that. We had dropped Jace off at a nearby restaurant called taki's It look ridiculously rundown but according to Jace it had the best food in all of New York.

John pulled in to a long driveway. I stepped out to stare out at a large Victorian styled house "Wow" I said out loud. The house was beautiful the roof was colour a nice chocolate brown as the house its-self had a gothic jade green shade to it.

"Ya mom likes the color green" Johnathan said to me while grabbing my bags.

As we were entering the house I mutter under my breath without thinking "jade green" Jonathan looked up at me.

"So you're an art junkie too?" He looked amused

"Not an art junkie but and art professional. Did you know I been accepted to Idris for art and music?"

"Oh no I didn't" He set down my bags and smiled at I smiled back.

"So where's Jocelyn?" I asked.

"Oh mom. Well she a lawyer as you must know and she travels a lot so she's never home. This is literally my place" He laughed "Well I go show your room"

I reached for one of my bags in agreement but Jonathan beat me to it "Now what kind of brother would I be if I let my sister carry her bags" He asked

"The normal one" I said to him and laughed while we headed up stairs. Jonathan left my bags and told me to get settle in and that he would be in the basement.

I sat on my bed I was too lazy to unpack but I felt like moving around. I needed something to calm myself so the first thing I thought I do was go running. I looked through my suite case and found a pair of yoga shorts and a tank top and head down stairs.

I left a note for Jonathan because I was too lazy to go find him that plus I was worried he would try to stop me. Jonathan seem really cool and laid back but who knows right? It was around seven when I realized how long I had been running for I decided to head back to the house.

Once I entered the house nothing had changed but I was feeling extremely cold. I had goose bumps running up my arms. Instead of looking for a pair of sweats I just found a baggie crew-neck and threw it over the tank-top.

I put my ear buds on and headed down to the kitchen it was late for dinner and I was peckish so headed down stairs. My music was playing loading in my ears (Proud Mary- Tina turner). I was wearing my fuzzy socks on my feet and I was sliding along the titled floor. I stood at one of the cupboard searching for something to eat I decided on spaghetti. I grabbed a pot and filling it with water and set I on the oven as I was looking for a way for me to get to top cupboard labeled tomato sauce. There was no way I could get up there so I stacked two chair and got up on them reaching for the cupboard. This damn cupboard was the top cupboard overhead the fridge. So I started to climb on to the top the fridge effortlessly while singing along _left a good job in the city. _I was now crossed leg sitting up on the fridge- I bet you I looked like a monkey! Oh the galore of the tomato sauce I was rambling through the tomato sauce while I was singing along _big wheel keep on turning! -turning! Proud Mary keep on burning._ I Found the sauce I wanted "Heirloom" tomato were the best so I grabbed for the jar go on to my knees on the top of the fridge as I grabbed the jar from the cupboard and that's when I realized how the hell was I supposed get down? It was easy to jump up but down?- not my thing. So I did a 180 a turned away from the cupboard about to measure the impact of the jump if I were to but then I felt my face go redder than the tomato sauce.

There was a group guys amongst my brother standing on the other side of the counter watching me there was 5 of them and boy! - They were all staring at me. I quickly pulled my earbuds out "How long have you been there for?" I have laughed trying to play it cool.

Jonathan laughed and headed toward me "Long enough to know you have monkey jumping skillsss" He offered his hand "Here give me the tomato sauce I'll help" I hesitantly handed it to him. I made no move to move off the top of the fridge.

"So who are your friends?" I asked nonchalantly as my brother pored enough spaghetti noddle into the pot for all us.

"Well," Johnathan started " This is Alec Lightwood," Alec was tall-well everybody was tall compared to me-he had deep blue eyes and he was muscular and his was jet black and fell into eyes.

"Hi" I said smiling as he smiled back.

"And this is his boyfriend Magnus" He said pointing to the sparkly Asian. I said hello to Magnus and commented how I loved his hair Magnus responded quickly "You love my hair I love yours!"

"Well you already met Jace" Jonathan chuckled and Jace winked at me I fake a gag and Jace smiled quickly fadded. Jace looked like he was thinking about something quite hard after I gaged at him "This last but not least Sebastian"

Sebastian was gorgeous he had black brown hair high cheek bones his eye were a beautiful blue. He was lean and tall he was muscular and well contoured through his tight V-neck. "Hello" I smiled at him.

"Um do you need help down" he asked me while coming over to the fridge.

"Well um kinda - Yeah I do," I shyly admitted as I was glancing up catching the others give Sebastian a questioning look.

"Well I do have a fetish for damsels in distress." He put his arms out as if he was about to pick up a toddler from underneath their shoulders. He swiftly picked me as if it were nothing. He put me down and steadied me.

I smiled up at him with his arms still gripping on to my shoulders "Don't be sexist."

"Not at all. My services are also available to gentlemen in distress. It's an equal opportunity fetish."

"Dude she's taken" Jace said to Sebastian.

"No I'm not" I responded quickly, Sebastian lifted an eyebrow at me. "I'm not" I reassured him.

"Uh Clary?" Jonathan called "The spaghetti is doing something funny, it's like coming up like- it looks alive clary"

"You're so stupid" I moved away from Sebastian "It just boiling nothing else. Here, when that starts to happen it useful to stir it, add a teaspoon of salt, and turn the stove off to a shimmer"

I opened the draw looking for spoon to stir the water. I grabbed the biggest one but then like the clumsy dwarf I am I dropped it created loud clang. I bent down to get it. I heard a whistle thrown at me as I bent over to grab the spoon. I acted as if I didn't hear it and started to rinse the spoon.

Turned back to group after stir the spaghetti "Wow clary you should wear shorts more often "Jace said throwing me a wink.

"Shut up" I said annoyed. "You know what? you guys go and get lost while I finish this up I'll call you guys back in after I'm done"

Jonathan chuckled at my anger "Kay guys _the Clary _has spoken let's get going"

Everybody was starting to exit the room and then Sebastian spoke up "Hey guys I'm just stick here with clary help her cook"

Jonathan and the other just responded that cool and but I swear someone snickered. It sounded like Alec to me.

I poured the sauce into the pan, I looked over and Sebastian was poking at the drained out spaghetti. He caught me staring and started smiling and ask "Now what. How do you know there done?"

" Omg you gonna think I'm a total weirdo but like I saw my favourite chef do it once – wait never mind you think it weird" I returned to the sauce pan.

"No I won't"

"Yes you will"

"No I won't I promise" he gave the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine I throw it at the wall."

Sebastian looked at me funny "You throw it at the wall? Like this" he throw a long piece of spaghetti at the wall and it stuck there. I walked over to him and took the drainer from his hand and said.

"Yeah and if it sticks that means there ready," I took a piece of spaghetti and threw it.

"Your right this is weird but so much fun" He took another string of spaghetti and threw at the door right when Johnathan was walking in.

"Why are you- never mind I'm not even goanna ask" Johnathan skulled back into the living room.

Dinner went great my gaze kept wandering to Sebastian and whenever it did Jace would lift an eyebrow and smiling like an eleven year old. Dinner was fun but I was exhausted after the guys left I texted dad goodnight and fell asleep instantly.

**John Pov**

Clary had just told us to go chill in the kitchen as she cooked and Sebastian had decided to stay and help I thought that was nice of him to help. "You so what do you guy want to watch?"

"Let watch suits" Jace suggested. I turned on Netflix and put on suites none of us were really watching it. Clary laughed really loud from the kitchen. I happy she liked it here.

"So" jace started

"So" I said back to him.

"I'm surprised you're cool with it"

"Cool with what?" I asked.

"You know Sebastian."

"What about him" I said completely oblivious to what Jace was suggesting

"Dude he's clearly trying to get in bed with your sister" Jace said loudly

"No he's not" I said reassuring. "Man that's my sister"

"Yo John you're not even seeing it ask Magnus"

Magnus who as talking quietly into Alec ear looked up and said "I don't know about bed but if they were couple they would be hot"

"Well they won't be then couple not if I'm in charge" Jace said disgustedly. I looked at Jace giving him a weird look he quickly explained his tone "well, that is because if Sebastian dates her he'll break her heart and it ruin our friendship"

"Whatever Jace. He doesn't like her I know his type of girl and my sister is not his type"

"Dude I bet you their making out right now"

"Fine I'll go check." I walked toward the kitchen and as soon as I open the door I was ambushed with spaghetti noodles.

"Why are you- You know what I'm not even going to ask" I returned to Jace covered in spaghetti "see no making out happening"

**Lol I gave you guys and girls an extra of jonh pov at the end cause I love y'all to death. I don't know how dude converse but I feel that what it's like lol review and tell me if it is true**

**Oh and if it's not much to ask I would love get 3 reviews :D Love you death love you all to death! R&amp;R :***


	3. new girls

**OMG ITS OFFICAL IM IN LOVE WITH EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! **

**LIKE 18 FOLLWERS IN TWO CAHPTERS AND OH GAWD 5 REVIEWS WHEN I Only ASKED FOR 3! You guys are beautiful!**

**I love you guys to death I should be studying for my Math test on Tuesday but I don't give a shit! You guys make me smile and I hope this chapter is up my Monday September 29****th****!**

Chapter 3

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I groaned and aimlessly tried to find my phone on my night stand. I rolled over on my bed not realizing I was laying on the edge I fell face forward onto the floor. Urrrrr. I was so jet lagged.

I lazily crawled over to the bathroom attached to my room. I didn't even bother to turn the lights on-I wasn't about being blinded. After I took a warm shower, I wrapped myself in the towel I had neatly placed in the bathroom, the night before. I turned on the lights to see what kind mess my hair was when I saw a sticky note on the mirror, it read;

_HI sweetie this Mommy I had to leave early this morning I won't be back for another 2 weeks but valentine told me you always wanted a motorcycle and I had a couple extra bills sooooo, the keys are hung in the kitchen baby and I hope you have a great first day! Oh I left directions to the school on the island in the kitchen and ps. Jonathan at football practice :)_

WOW I thought to myself that was-it was um –um- it was sweet I guess. I was shocked, I guess-what did she think? Buying me a ride would change the way I felt? Urrr!

I hated New York that plus it was my first day of school, hence I'm the new kid -_- . I grabbed a pair of light blue skinny's that were ripped at knees and paired it with a loosely fitting turtle neck that was cropped right at my belly button showing off a belt of skin. I gave myself a glance at the mirror and decided to tie my hair back before I grabbed my favourite low cut black converse.

I headed to kitchen quickly glancing over the directions to the school they were simple enough. I grabbed the set a keys that had a name chain hanging on the said _red_. Cute I thought she invested into a personalized chain and but didn't even get it to say my actual name. Wow I thought sarcastically to myself annoyed to the fact that the keychain said red instead of clary.

When I walking into the garage I wasn't expect more that ninja or Honda but there in the garage sat a matt black Ducati 1199. Oh my god I been wanting one for so long! I literally couldn't wait to sit on it a feel the air push against my skin. Across the seat laid a ridding jacket and a helmet-on the helmet was another sticky note reading

_The best deserve the best-J_

There was no way of telling whether or not Jonathan wrote the note or Jocelyn it was different hand writing than before but it had similar feel to it. I put on my jacket and put on helmet and headed off to school.

.o.O.o.

I pulled up into the school parking lot, there weren't many people here yet- I had decided to come early to school considering the fact I had to grab my schedule. I parked my Ducati in the parking spot near the front of the school it stood empty but cars were parked around it-hmm guess it was just my luck.

I took my helmet off along with the leather jacket and headed toward the front office. The office was big. Well bigger than what I had expected, the lady at the desk looked up at me unamused.

I approach her desk cautiously "hello" I paused and read her name tag "Im-o-gen, Imogen. Oh hello Imogen"

She lifted a board eyebrow at me "And you want?" she asked rudely.

"Well _hello_ Imogen, I'm Clarissa Morgenstern and I came to pick up my schedule," I said as politely as I could while battering my eyes. She lifted her eye brows at the mention of my name and started typing something into the computer then a loud printer started shooting papers out. She handed me a package from her desk draw and within the first two pages of the handbook was my schedule. I took the schedule out and gave the extra papers back.

"Why are you giving me this?" She asked

"Well I don't need you can reuse it" I said

"Look it school policy you receive one of those" she said

"But I don't need it. Just take it back and reuse it"

"No" She said stubbornly

I quickly moved around her desk and dropped the package in her recycling bin. "NO, no, no, no" She shook her head smiling meanly at me "that my personalized recycling bin I own it."

I took the package out and looked at the rotten prune "Oh. Well who takes the recycling out? And where is it put?"

"The care-takers. And with the school recycling why?"

"Are they your personalize care-takers?"

"No" She mumbled.

"That's what I thought, so therefore this is not _your_ recycling bin because it goes with the school recycling and you don't pay the care takers yourself." I dropped the package and left the office and right before I left I swear she was smiling as she was taking the package out of the recycling bin and put back in her desk cabinet.

As soon as I was outside I read my schedule.

**Locker 305**

**Homeroom- Vocals (Mr. Dickinson)**

**Second period-English (Mr. Penhallow)**

**Third period- Self Defence (Mr. Johnson)**

**Fourth-Lunch**

**Fifth-Art (Ms. Fray)**

**Sixth- French(Mme. Garthson)**

**Seventh- dance ( )**

**Eight- SPARE**

I went to my locker on the third floor to put away my helmet and jacket. As I was locking my locker my phone vibrated in my back pocket. I checked it was Jonathans'

**Hey Clare! are you at school?**

Yeah. Why?

**No reason I'm done practice. Im out in the parking lot**

Ummm kay. Wait! Where are you?

**We're at my car**

kk.

I locked my locker and head downstairs. The main floor was much more crowded than the third floor. Kids were turning to stare at me. Girls were shooting me dirty looks as the boys were either winking, or waving as I walked by their groups. I wasn't always you know good-looking maybe in New York their sense of girls differed cause the reaction to here compared to California was wayyy different.

As I walked toward Jonathan's group of friends I spotted some the familiar faces from dinner.

"Hey guys" I stated as I approach the group. Sebastian and Alec turned to smile at me.

"Hey clary" Sebastian said.

"So how was practice?" I asked while noticing the Jace was staring completely away from the group

"It was great we learned more plays because our lazy-ass quarter back. Ahem, ahem Jace didn't show up" Jonathan laughed and Sebastian poked at Jace arm as he was still looking away.

"Knock it off guys, I'm already fucking pissed off" Jace said crudely.

"What's up his panties" I asked Sebastian in a hushed whispered. But as soon as I said it Jace turned toward the group quickly so he could shoot a nasty look at who ever had said the comment.

"Oh! Red's here," he said in a much lighter tone when he realized I had said it, but his tone turned rude again as he continued "Nothing really" he answered "some stupid person parked their Ducati 1199 in my parking spot, like I'm trying to be mad but that a nice-ass ride" he sighed.

I could help it! I started laughing so hard that I didn't even notice when I started using Sebastian for support.

"Dude your sister's going crazy" Jace said to john.

"I agree" john said and joined with Jace to give me a weird look

"You guys are so stupid" Alec spoke while joining into my laughter as he stretched his hand out to mine to highfive me. "That Ducati is yours isn't it?"

I nodded my head as my laughter started to die. Jace and John were looking into the direction of my Ducati with their mouths hanging open.

"Close your mouths boys you goanna catch flies" Sebastian said while chuckle quietly. Jace looked back at me and open his mouth to say something but thought better of it and didn't. Then the warning bell rang initialing 6 minutes to get to class.

"Well we should get to class," Alec said trying to be responsible, the lucky kid probably had spare anyway.

"Um does anyone know where 214?" Asked confused looking down at my schedule. Jace snatched the schedule right out my hands and looked down at it wide eyed at first but then he handed it back with a smirk on his face.

"Thankssss that was soooooo much! That was totally helpful" I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry" Sebastian said "I'll walk you to your class"

That when I notice Jace didn't like Sebastian it wasn't like Jace seemed to hate him but it was obvious that he was annoyed when he spoke.

"That would be great" I smile up a Sebastian.

We walked in silence for a few minutes that's when I took time to realize how charming I found Sebastian. He had this way of carrying himself that he was confident but curious. He looked like your typical jock but he was actually really sweet. As we were walking I realized he was staring at me too and I looked away before he could see me blush.

Sebastian chuckled at my reaction_. Too late _I thought to myself.

"What was that?" he asked in a changeling tone.

"Did I say that out loud? " I asked him he nodded his head and smiled crookedly at me making me blush more.

"So what did you say? Or thought? " we had come to stand in front my fist class.

"I was thinking _too late_" I said matter of factly while gaining a sudden interest in my All-Star converse.

"Too late?" He raised his eyebrows as I looked up at him. "Too late for what?" he said giving me a wrinkle-eye smile.

"I was thinking too late he saw me blush, and henceforth I'm called tomato" I blurted without thinking.

"Don't worry your cute when you blush." He said as matter of fact

"Oh yeah" I challenged biting down on my lip

"Yeah." He smiled and kept looking at me I looked away for a moment hoping he would look away but he didn't.

"What are looking at?" I asked annoyed.

"You," he said calmly and he turned at started walking way.

I was shocked that he won that conversation so I yelled down the hall "Don't think I don't know where that's from! I've watched the fault in our stars! KAY!"

"It's _okay _not _KAY just_ to let you know" he called over his shoulder. I huffed in anger and stomped in my first class of hell.

**I'm so sorry this chapter shorter than my others. But I have tons of work to do but I still love y'all**

**Last time you guys gave more reviews than I asked and I was so thankful and I will would be so grateful if you were maybe able to get me 8 reviews? LOVE YOU TO DEATH :)and keep smiling.**


	4. first class

**Okay I just finished my English essay so I decided to start working of the fourth chapter: D**

Chapter 4

**Simon POV {Yes there is Simon in this story you guys can all fan girl now don't worry Izzy coming too ;) **

I was sitting in vocals waiting for the teacher to arrive when a petite little girl stomped into the room. Here hair was a velvet red and tied behind her head in a messy pony tail. She stopped at the front of the class noticing the teacher was here yet. She hurriedly looked around for an empty seat and came to sit beside me.

She smiled at me and said "Hi I'm Clary,"

"HI, I'm Simon" I said back "Are you new here?"

Her smile widened as she answered "Yeah how'd you guess?"

"I never seen you here before that why" I laughed lightly

"Oh that make sense" she said while laughing back as the teacher walked in. The teacher didn't even notice that we had a new student, Mr. Dickinson walked over to his desk and open up his laptop.

"Okay class," Mr. Dickinson started "as we all Know Friday Night Light is coming soon and the school is looking for half time shows and someone to sing the national anthem, so I leave this period to practice for your auditions. But first let me take roll call"

He started calling out names until he came across one "Clarissa? Oh class seems that we have new stud" but was interrupted by the annoying Jace lightwood who always showed up late.

Mr. Dickinson paused and looked at Jace "Why are you late today Mr. Lightwood?"

"Oh," Jace said and went to whispered something into his ear and pulled back with a smirk on his face. Mr. Dickinson face clearly displayed disgust within it, but didn't say anything. As Jace passed our seats to go to his, near the back but first he paused in front of the new girl and just winked as she scoffed at him with repulsion.

"Well as I was saying we have new student today so Clarissa would you mind coming up introducing yourself and preform a song, so I can assess whether you a soprano , alto, or bass?"

**Clary Pov**

"Well as I was saying we have new student today so Clarissa would you mind coming up introducing yourself and preform a song for me to assess whether you a soprano , alto, or bass?"

I was shocked I had had expected as much as introduction but really I dint want to go up and sing. I got up hesitantly and as I was making my way up to the front the class I heard Jace applauding "Whoa Clary! You can do it! Whoa" I shot him the dirtiest look ever.

When was at the front I scanned the room Simon, the boy I had sat next to smiled at me encouragingly, a girl with black raven hair smile an encouraging smile at me too , and near the far left corner was Jace and this black haired bimbo of girl sitting on his lap.

"Um, well my name is Clarissa but I prefer clary. I like to sing, dance and draw. I can play 49 different instruments."

"Wow 49? Miss. Morgenstern would like to list them for me?" Mr. Dickinson asked kindly

"Um sure. Okay" I started " Well I can play the oboe  
the flute  
the clarinet in Bb  
the clarinet in Eb  
bassoon  
alto saxophone  
Soprano saxophone  
tenor saxophone  
bass clarinet  
guitar  
ukulele  
harmonica  
timpani  
harp  
lyre  
didgeridoo  
piccolo  
xylophone  
glockenspiel  
trumpet  
cornet  
French horn  
trombone  
tuba  
timpani  
English horn  
string bass  
snare drum  
bongos viola  
violin  
cello  
gong  
mandolin  
organ  
bass drum  
concert bells  
chimes  
ocarina  
harpsichord  
lute  
contrabass flute  
baritone  
cymbals  
Bagpipes piano

And last but not least my voice" I said trying to catch my breath "Oh! My bad that was on 47 so my mistake"

"Still that's impressive Clary" Mr. Dickinson with an approving look on his face. I swear I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"What instrument can you not play?" some male asked form the class

"The triangle, It like soooooooo hard, Like don't even know how people can play that" I said sarcastically.

The class chuckled at my joke "okay class settle down, Now clary what song will you be singing for us?"

"Um" I looked down at my feet embarrassed and the first song came to mind was listen by Beyoncé so like the stupid dwarf I am I said "listen by Beyoncé." Dam it I was mentally stabbing myself for picking one the hardest song of life!

"Wow, okay take us away" Mr. Dickinson said "would like to do it a Capella or would like if someone were to assist you with the music"

Before I could answer Jace had jump out his seat causing his bimbo to fall off awkwardly. "No need sir I'll just play the piano"

"Uh I doubt he'd want you playing his piano" I paused looking up and down Jace as dramatic gesture "Only god knows where those fingers have been"

They class cracked up, I couldn't even keep my composer after that I was laughing among the class.

"Whatever red," Jace snickered at me

I took a stand in front of the mic and closed my eyes and pretended I was at home in California

_Listennn to the song here in my heart_

Applause had broken out within the class room but I was too afraid to open my eyes so I keeping going

_A melody I start but can't complete_

_Listenn hmmhmhmm to the sound from deep within_

_It's only beginning to find release_

_Oh, the time has come for my dreams to be heard_

_They will not be pushed aside and turned_

_Into your own all 'cause you won't_

_Listennnnnnnnnnnnn_

_Listen, I am alone at a crossroads_

_I'm not at home in my own home_

_And I've tried and tried to say what's on my mind_

_You should have known (oh)_

_Oh, now I'm done believing you_

_You don't know what I'm feeling_

_I'm more than what you made of me_

_I followed the voice you gave to me_

_But now I've gotta find my own_

_You should have listened, there is someone here inside_

_Someone I thought had died soo0O0o long ago_

_Oh, I'm screaming now and my dreams will be heard_

_They will not be pushed aside or turned_

_Into your own all 'cause you won't_

_Listen_

_Listen, I am alone at a crossroads_

_I'm not at home in my own home_

_And I've tried and tried to say what's on mind_

_You should have known_

_Oh, now I'm done believing you_

_You don't know what I'm feeling_

_I'm more than what you made of me_

_I followed the voice you gave to me_

_But now I've got to find my own_

_I don't know where I belong_

_But I'll be moving on_

_If you don't, if you won't_

_Listennnnnnnn_

Applause broke again and this time I could hear chair being moved against the floor

_To the song here in my heart_

_A melody I start but I __**will **__complete_

_Oh, now I'm done believing you_

_You don't know what I'm feeling_

_I'm more than what you made of me_

_I followed the voice you think you gave to me_

_But now I've gotta find my own_

I went to a lower and calmer note

_My ownnnnnnn._

I open my eyes shocked to see the class on their feet and applauding. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks and as I was walking back to my seat Mr. Dickinson complemented me "well that's terrific Clarissa! I hope you try out for the Friday night Light Half Show, you would great." He paused "well class I'll give you the rest of the period to prepare for the auditions as I know majority of you will be auditioning"

Mr. Dickinson returned to his computer I took a seat next to Simon again I looked at him and the girl beside him "was I really that good?"

"Oh My Gosh! You were like better than anybody here! Your probably a an elite in music aren't you?" The black hair girl spoke quickly.

"Huh?" I asked confused

"Sorry, I'm Isabelle Lightwood. This is my boyfriend Simon."

"Oh nice to meet you Isabelle. Can I call you Izzy?" I asked nonchalantly

"That's it! We can be like the best of friends! So are you an elite of music?"

"Yeah I am are you?" I asked noticing I've never had any actual female friend before.

"Nope, none of us are. We just take this class because it's an easy A except for Jace over there, it's mandatory for him. He's music elite too."

Jace was music elite? I thought to myself as I turned around to look at Jace "He is?" I asked as I found him back in his seat in the left corner. Surprisingly he was staring back at me and as soon as I made eye contacted he winked, I jumped in my seat a little surprized by the action.

I turned back to Isabelle and Simon who were both staring at him with disgust too "Is he always like that?" I asked breaking them away from there trance.

"Like what?" the asked at the same time and they both broke into a wide smile as the realized.

"Like has a girl in one hand and winks at the other?" I asked truly curiously. Jace Wayland was a douc bag in my eyes like really what kind of guy has his girlfriend in one hand and wink at the other.

"Yeah he's actually my-" Isabelle stared off but then got caught off as a paper ball smacked the side of my head and fell to the ground. I picked it up and unrumpled it the note read.

_Come sit with us red_

Isabella leaned forward trying to read what the note said. I turned my head to look at Jace. Jace simply smiled and patted his hands on the chair next to him indicating for me to come to sit with me.

"I wouldn't go if I was you" Another girl from our desk group spoke. I turned to look at her "Oh sorry I'm Maia"

"Oh, nice to meet you I'm clary. Why wouldn't you go?" I ask politely

"Because that's Jace Wayland" she spoke. I was so confused everybody was calling him different last names.

Isabelle must have noticed I looked confused and started listing name "Jace lightwood, Sebastian Verlac, Jordan Kyle, and Jonathan Fairchild are the school players. They literally have a new girl every second day, or whenever they decide to have normal relationship, the girls are sluts- but they still end up breaking their hearts. So pretty much I recommend not getting mixed up with that group"

"Oh" so I was right Jace was a complete douche he was one of those guys you know one night stands -_- But I was more be willed Sebastian was a player? But he was so nice though "thanks for your concern,"

The rest of the period I sat quietly playing the piano for Simon and Isabelle. Who were practicing the song No Air by Jordan sparks.

When the bell rang I quickly grabbed my bag, and headed for the door. I was making my way to English department when someone's hand caught my hand. I turned around ready to slap whoever it was but I turned around surprised to see Jace.

"What do you want" I asked bit more rudely than I meant.

"Nothing, what class do you have next?"

"English why?"

"No reason- I'll walk you" He said nicely still holding my hand

"Hey sorry I didn't sit with you in cl-" Some obnoxious voice cut me off

"Hey Jacey!" A loud high pitched voice came booming into my ears as the black haired bimbo from music class squeezed herself between me a Jace. This girl was taller than me, and had black short hair, just looking at her it evident that she was the stereo typical slut. She had hint of Asian to her eyes, she was wear a tight fitting belly top cut off 2 centimetre below her bra line, with a deep scoop neck showing a bit of her cleavage and with black High rise jeans.

"Oh who this? Wait never mind your clary the one who can sing right? You're so adorable! Oh my gawd would want to be on the cheerleading team? You would be great as a flyer Oh by the way I'm Aline" she said with a bubbly tone.

"Yeah actually I was cheer captain at my old school in California"

"Even great I'll see you after school then be changed and ready. Bye Bye Jacey-boo"

"Jacey-boo?" I asked questioning.

He shook his head at me as if he trying to get the name out of his head "Don't even ask." He said as we reached my next class.

"So is she your girlfriend" I asked truly curiously

Jace leaned forward leaving my pressed tightly against the wall "why'd you ask?" he smirked

"It's not like I care Jacey-boo" I headed into my English class.

When I entered my English class I found a familiar face and made my way to go sit next to Isabelle. During English Isabelle chatted with me in a lively fashion, I never really had a girlfriend before but I was liking it.

"hey clary you want to hang today after school" she smiled at me as she had copied the last definition teacher had assigned us.

"Um I actually have cheer tryouts."

"Oh" the excitement in her eyes faded

"Hey why don't you try out too?"

"Do you think I should?" She asked

"Absolutely I wouldn't want be alone without my only friend"

Isabelle was so adorable; she beamed so brightly at the mention of being my friend. Izzy was tall and had long black hair that was straight as a stick, she was everything I wasn't -stunning and curvy at the right places.

The bell rang and I head toward the gym as I had self-defence next class I headed to girl change room. As I entered girls turned to stare at me. Probably confuse at my size by little did they kno-

"HEY CLARY! You have this class with me too! This goona be sooo much fun" Aline squealed into my ears

As soon as we got changed into our gym wear. I headed out to gym door that had a sticky note on it saying to head to the back field. I made my way to the back field as I was looking down at my bare legs. I had put on yoga pants and a tight fitting tank top. As I reach the track outside everybody turned to stare at me.

The class was mainly made up males there were couple of girls but they were all lively chatting with the males, Aline was one of them. I made my way to the teacher Mr. Johnson.

"You must be Clarissa Morgenstern." Mr. Johnson said as I approached him

"That's me" I smile at him.

"Okay ladies listen up. We have a new student joining us, Miss. Morgenstern." He gestured his arm toward me.

I waved back as at the class and couple whistle went off- this starting to get annoying like thirsty were new Yorkers.

"Okay so now that you know we need to warm up. 5 lap around the track all you got 10 minutes to complete the run. Clarissa and girls you got 12 okay honey?"

"Why do we get 12? Sexiest much? I'm not weak I bet you I could do this run in 8 minutes 16 seconds."

" 8.16? Even our fastest runner can't do that."

"Well then there not you're fastest runner are they? Either give the guys the same amount of time as the girls or treat us equal to the boys."

"Fine girls you heard it! You have to complete the run in 8 minutes thanks to Morgenstern" Mr. Johnson said "but have a seat first I want to see Morgenstern do her 8.16"

I confidently lined up at the starting line of the 400 meter track; I set my time watch on my hand. I calculated how long each lap should be and then the gun shot went off. I was running at unbreakable and easy to maintain pace, soon enough I had completed all five laps.

I looked up at Mr. Johnson who was studying his time watch. He looked at me wide eyed "8.14"

"New record" I smile at myself.

Mr. Johnson was so bewilled at my pace he told the class we had free period for the rest of the class.

"So you're a runner eh?" a familiar voice said from behind

I turned to face Sebastian and I felt myself smile widely. "Yeah I guess I am. I didn't know you had this class too."

"Damn" he put a hand on his heart dramatically "that hurts. I swear I thought you did that only to impress me" he laughed and winked at me.

"Who said I didn't" I said quickly looking into a different direction

"What was that?"

"Nothing" I bit down on my lips "So who else is in this class?"

"This kid that kid, those kids, he, and she" he pointed widely at different kids who were no socializing with their peers. I smacked his arm playfully.

"I meant who else is in this class that I know" I said in my _duh _voice

"Oh see that make more sense" he said pushing back his black brown hair smiling crookedly at me.

I lifted my eyebrows at him "so you read fault in our stars?"

"No," He laughed lightly "I'm not a fan of john green. I'm more of fan of Emily Bronte, or Scott Fitzgerald"

"Classics eh?" I said

"Yeah" he said shyly.

Jace and Johnathan literally showed up out of now where- they're probably in this class too. "Hey clary Jace and I were just thinking how we should go out for lunch and because we have half of this period to waste let's start lunch early" Jonathan said to me while shaking up my hair.

"That cool. But don't touch my hair"

After I got changed I met with Jonathan and the guys "So which one on your sissy wanna ride me with me" I smiled at Sebastian.

Sebastian was about to say something but Jace was already seated on my Ducati "Come on red we don't got all day" he winked at me.

Jace was such a douchebag, I don't think I ever believe in love at first sight but I defiantly believe in annoying at first sight. Wait is that even a thing? But what I found Jace absolutely obnoxious.

**Sorry that this chapter more of a filler but I guess every story needs a filler LOL But some of you were asking is this story clabastain or clace well it kinda both but don't worry I love CLACE just wait and see lovelys! **

**Read and review babes**


	5. catching up

**IM SOOOO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE... I been working on a divergent fan fiction that I haven't published yet but it kept me really busy... That why I made this chapter super-duper long ;)**

**Chapters song – Just little bit of your heart Ariana Grande**

**Chapter 5**

I was sitting on my bed my feet dangling off as I waited for Isabelle to come out with the next dress on. I have been at Idris Academy for at least a month now and it has been going great.

During the month I become very fond of Isabelle- living with my father and all I never really had a girlfriend before and I like it-actually having someone to talk to about all the girly things with. I don't remember when or where but at some point we both kind of realize we going to be friends and we had to deal with it. Another factor that played a big deal was that I share most my classes with her, her brother Jace.

Urrrrr her brother Jace must be the most arrogant person ever. Over the 4 weeks I've been to realize the he truly believes he can have anything and any one whenever he desires OR in other words whenever he's horn-

"What you think about this one?" Isabelle walked out my bathroom in a navy blue dress that ended mid cafe.

"I like it-It's different" I said looking up and down her "But don't you think it's a bit too dressy for a high school party?"

"Your right! Your right!" she hurried back to into the bathroom with her long black hair following behind.

You probably wonder what high school party? Well our schools' football team, which consist of My brother Johnathan, Jace, Sebastian and a whole bunch of other jocks who have made it to semi-final which a big deal. Because football is no casualties to us Elites so to celebrate a party is being thrown tomorrow night which why Isabelle is trying on all those dresses.

Isabelle came out of my bathroom in her normal clothes. "Weren't you going to show me more dresses? I thought the last one wasn't right?"

"I found the right one while I was deliberating in the bathroom- it's a surprise! you'll just have to wait and see"

She came too sat beside me on the bed as she took out here phone and her brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?" I asked slightly tilting my head to get a view of her screen.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and said "You know who it is. Simon just posted another pic with that Maia freak. You know the one on the wrestling team."

The first week I attended Idris Academy Isabelle and Simon were inseparable but then Isabelle broke it off due some vague reason she never tells me about. At first Simon didn't take it so well he started skipping Vocals a lot, I remember a couple weeks ago he confronted me.

_(Anything written like this is a look back/ flash back)_

_I was walking down the hall toward my locker on the third floor. As I notice a tall figure in black standing beside my locker. At first my stomach jumped into my throat as I thought it was Sebastian but as I got closer I realized it was Simon._

_As I approached my locker I didn't even glace at him. I turned my expression hard, as much he had every right to be mad at Isabelle, he didn't even consider maybe it was hard for her as well, over top of that holding a grudge against her is normal but, the way he treated me as if I was source to break up was appalling and he wasn't getting my forgiveness that quickly._

"_What I don't even get a HI?" Simon said sadly as he bitterly laughed_

"_What the hell's wrong with you? I've tried texting I've tried calling, you don't show up to class, and when I see you in the hallways you act like I don't exist" Until that moment I hadn't realize how close of a friends Simon and I had become before this whole breakup thing._

"_Clary I'm sorry" He sighed heavily_

"_For what?" I asked annoyed as I grabbed my binders from my locker._

"_Clary-"Simon started to stay but as much as I wanted to forgive I couldn't- I was loyal- I am a Morgenstern, Morgenstern's are loyal._

"_What do you want Simon?" I sighed as I turned to him with my eyelids closed evidently portraying I was annoyed of his presence._

_He scratched the back of his head as if he was nervous "well Um"_

"_I don't got all day Lewis"_

_Simon stepped closely causing me to be pinned against my locker. We were standing in a very compromising position. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime."_

_I immediately pushed him away "that's why you broke up didn't you? You told her you wanted me. Oh my fucking god Lewis why are such an idiot! You know how badly she been hurting! Over top of that she's not letting me in- and I'm here thinking why? It all cause of you! Son of a bitch no, I would never do that to her." I stormed off to my next class which was art with Ms. Fray._

_I felt someone's arm wrap around my shoulders "What was that about" A husky voice belonging to some arrogant bastard named Jace asked._

"_What was what about?" I asked as if I didn't know what he was talking about_

"_C'mon red the whole school was watching your scene with Lewis"_

_I felt shock take over my expression If Isabelle saw the compromising position we were in she would assume the regrettable "They were!?" I asked a bit worried._

"_Na I'm just teasing. I was the only one who noticed"_

"_Why were you watching?" _

_He shrugged his shoulders. After a pause he asked "What was he saying? He looked like he going to kiss you"_

_I mentally gaged at the thought, Simon wasn't bad looking but he was never more than a brother or even a friend. "Why should I tell you?"_

_Jace stopped in his tracks and lifted an eyebrow at me and my crude tone "Well because you were in a very compromising position with my sister's ex-boyfriend and I doubt she be happy when she hears about it"_

_I looked at him as I measure his bluff "You wouldn't"_

"_But OH how I would"_

"_Fine I tell you-" I sighed "He was asking me out" I said as we had begun to walk again._

"_You said no right?" He asked a bit worried probably for Isabelle. Jace never felt any emotions for girls other than his sister-pass that girls were only sex toys to him._

"_Of course I said no. But if you tell her I will beat you senseless" I threatened_

"_Is that a threat?" Jace asked amused_

"_No I don't make threats Jace" I paused dramatically stopping in my tracks then looked up at him surprised how close our faces were "I make promises" and I started walking again._

_Jace was so dazed he stood there for a second then began to follow then I'm not fully sure if he said this but under his breath I swear he said "Great One more guy to compete with" I wonder what he meant by that lik-_

"EARTH TO CLARY! EARTH TO CLARY! ANYBODY HOME?" Isabelle hand was vigorously waving back and forth in front of my face.

"Sorry Izzy I kind of zoned out there" I replied.

"Yeah I can tell. So what is it?" Izzy said in her duh voice.

"Huh?" I asked a bit dumbfound

Izzy rolled her eye in amusement "I don't know clary sometime you get lost in your head it so amazing. Well anyways I was asking what you are going to wear to the party tomorrow."

"Oh" I said as I got off the bed. I headed toward my closet I open both doors then tied my hair behind my head as I scan for my outfit. "Oh here it is!" I grabbed it and took it toward Isabelle and laid on the bed.

"Scandalous! It so gorgeous. Omg he is just going to die when he sees you in this!" I blushed as she stated that. The outfit I had laid was a two piece dress. It was all black-the top was a long sleeve crop top with a low V-neck in the front and back paired with a high waist pencil skirt that ended on the toper half of my thighs making it pretty scandalous as it did allow a belt of skin between the skirt and the top.

"I don't even know Izz" I replied sheepishly

"So have you figured out what you guys are?" She pause for me to say something and when I did she shook her head "You need to DTR girl"

"DTR?" I questioned.

"Yes. Define the Relationship"

"It's not even a relationship. I find him hot and we like to secretly make out-occasionally-that is it"

"Well anyways I got to go" Izzy said I walked out to her car and waved goodbye until her car was off my street.

In case you wonder who the "he" I'm talking about I might as well bring it back to when it happened. I was seated at our kitchen table when my phone started ringing in the living room.

_I slid across the hardwood floor with my socks and grab my iPhone._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey clary"_

"_Hey john what's up?"_

"_I'm going to get home a little later than planned"_

"_Oh okay that cool. Why are you calling then?" I asked suspiciously. John was a free willing guy he didn't need to inform me of a delay_

"_Um I had invited Sebastian over and he said he gonna be over any minute and you already know he lives half an hour away sooooooo be nice and don't send him away"_

"_Oh. Okay. Why would you think I would be so rude?"_

"_Have you seen yourself? Last time in self-defence you beat the coach."_

"_Yeah whatever bye." I rolled my eyes Jon thought It was such a big deal I was physically able to beat up a grown man like sessh I bet every normal girl would be able to do it too._

_I ran upstairs to my room to check if I looked decent. Over the couple of weeks I been here I kind of establish that I kind of had a crush on Sebastian like man Zak Effron is no competition for him. I tied my hair up and out of my face and switch out my holey t-shirt for a black tank top and I was already wearing yoga pants. I kind of felt chilly so I let me hair down again as I was fixing my hair I heard the doorbell ring. I had to keep reminding myself not to trip as I approached the front door._

_I opened the door only to see Sebastian. He was wearing navy blue sweater pair with black jeans. "Hey Clary" he said as he brushed his hair back while smiling his dimpled smile._

"_Hey come on in. Jon going to be late but doing worry I'm here to entertain you" I smiled while I let him in._

"_Well it must be my lucky day then" he said as we headed toward the living room._

_My head shot up "What?" I asked confused_

"_Well I mean if it you who is going to entertain me then it's my lucky day"_

"_Are you really that fond of me or do you just say so don't to get smacked by me? Cause really I would smack you" I say as my cheeks heat up he just smiles and takes a seat on the love seat._

"_I'm going to go get some snacks you can put anything on" I said as I gestured toward the TV. When I return with a bowl of M&amp;M's I notice the television isn't on and Sebastian looking through my sketch book that was on the coffee table. _

_As I take a seat next to him looks up and say "You an amazing Artist" I didn't know what kind of expression I was wearing but when he looked up his expression changed and he apologize "Oh sorry was I not supposed to look at this?"_

_I laugh a short laugh as I shake my head "No, no you can look through that it was just... Nothing" I quickly say. I can feel my heart jump into my throat. I'm not usually allowed to speak my mind back home in California my dad made the shots that's how it worked and I never actually felt comforted enough to be able to speak it here until now. _

"_What?" Sebastian asks as a grin plays at the corners of lips. I just shake my head like criminal who knows information but won't slip…was that's a good comparison whatever not like I cared. _

"_Oh c'mon! Don't tell me it's nothing" he said when I was about to speak "tell me what you were about to say" Sebastian says in a soft pressing way._

_I pop a couple of M&amp;Ms into my mouth as I leaned closer to him, and said "well I was about say, I'm confused. You seem so amazed by me all the time but I'm here thinking why I'm just another Morgenstern"_

_He leaned in closer that the tips of our noses where skimming each other's as we breathed in and out "you don't get it? That is what make you amazing."_

_My heart was beating loudly in my ears that I couldn't think straight, but Sebastian lean in closers and feathered his lips against mine as if he were testing the water. When he realized I didn't move back he easily picked me up by my waist as he kissed me and set me down on his lap. The kiss was slow and steady and it started to pick up its speed as I wrapped my hands into his hair, he slipped his hands under the hem of my t-shirt. The kiss become desperate and eager until we were gasping for air._

_I rested my head against a forehead as we both tried to catch our breath. I pulled back to look at him only to find him to looking at me "clary-" he started but that's when heard john open the door I quickly jump off Sebastian's lap moved to the other side of love seat and tried to look not guilty as possible._

_John did question anything he and Sebastian just head down stairs. John headed around the corner and Sebastian followed but before Sebastian turned the corner he turned and winked at me._

After that day Sebastian and I will secretly make out, I really don't know what we are relationship wise, but one time Sebastian asked if I would keep us- what we are on a down low because of the way Johnathan might react and I did- because it was a reasonable thing to ask for.

Like god what if you found out your best friend finds one your sibling hot like yikes not –

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" I say as I get up to hang my outfit away. I look up to see who it is- its Johnathan.

"hey Clare- bear, Isabelle, Kalie, Aline, Sebastian, Jordan, Jace, and I were about to play truth and dare" he wiggled his eyebrows promoting that it was dirty " and jace was trying to be nice and said I should invite you too. Want to come?"

"Frist of all What the Heck? Isabelle left half an hour ago why is she again? - Not saying I'm not happy she here cause Kalie and Aline are sluts. Seconding yes I want to play and thirdly yes Jace was right it is the nice thing to invite me cause really half them down their our my friends too"

Johnathan looks at me with amusement and I can't help but burst into laugh at my unintentional fit "to answer your questions" john say as were heading down the grand stairs of our Victorian mansion "firstly she came back with Jace after I invited him and my buddies for a sleep over and yes Kalie and Aline are sluts," he laughs as we reach the bottom of the stairs "and Secondly did you just say _**it is nice of Jace**_ to invite you too? Jace nice are you sure" he says with laugh.

"Everything I do is nice and sexy" Jace says confidently and he walk toward us, when we enter the living room Jace wrapped an arm around my waist and I catch Sebastian with a murderous facial expression evidently display within the features of his face. Oh god this was going to be a long night.

**Okay guys once again I'm super-duper sorry I didn't update in a while but really I had tone of things to do so the next chapter will probably truth and dare can't wait epp some clace will be bubbling up :) and some clabastain **

**OHHHHH please comment some truth and dare questions. read and review babes**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Clary Pov

"Okay so the way we play is someone spins the bottle, and whoever it lands on is asked truth or dare by that person" Kalie said in her high pitched voice

"Yeah we all know that. Captain obvious" Jordan said. Jordan was another one of Jonathans close friend he had daring green eyes and he was beautifully tan. He was easily categorized as jock, he was nicely built as over unlike Jace or Sebastian whom were muscular but lean. Jordan could easily be a model for Hollister.

"But here's the catch" Aline started in her soprano voice. Izzy just rolled her eyes at me. "Every time the bottle lands on you have to take a shot or ship of your drink." She giggled

"Oh c'mon that's so stupid" Isabelle said "isn't supposed be like-if you don't answer the question or fail to do the dare you're supposed to take an article of clothing off?"

"I like the drinking idea" Jace said "You just don't like it because you've never drank before"

Isabelle shot him draggers and man this girl's death glare was strong.

"Don't worry I doubt clary has either" Jace quickly said trying to comfort izzy.

Johnathan and I caught each other's eyes and burst out laughing.

"What?" Sebastian asked, looking from me to Johnathan evidently portraying that he didn't like being left in the dark.

"Clary has probably drank more than anybody in this room has" john said like a matter of fact.

Everybody's eyes turned toward me I feel the blood rush to my cheeks "I was 5- my first drink I mean. Hey don't give me that look! I am part Italian we start drinking at young age. And don't worry Izzy, I'll just give shots of tequila."

Isabelle looks at me with relief. The boys seem impressed with my experience opposed to Aline and Kalie that just look at me like I'm some sort of food , with hidden carbs- OMG SO SACRY *cue sarcasm*

I get up "I'm going to get the drinks" I call over my shoulder.

"I'll go help her" someone says, it sounded kind of like Sebastian.

"Be careful" Johnathan calls after him with a laugh "She serious about her drinks"

I'm at the counter gathering the shot glasses when I feel his hands wrap around my waist. I quickly turn around to push Sebastian off to warn him that Johnathan is in the other room when I realized it was jace who offered to help. Jace is leaning against the counter he smirks down at me.

"What?" I can feel a smile play on my lips.

"I never thought of you a drinking girl. Kalie and Aline yeah their drunk sluts but you" he just laughs.

I roll my eyes at him "I'm not a drunk slut. I'm just serious about drinking for example- you drink this, on this occasion and you drink this on this occasion and there forth… get it?" I finish saying as I start climbing onto the counter.

I look over my shoulder to see Jace giving me an odd look.

"The drinks are up there and I'm short so I'm climbing" I explain as I grab the drinks and come back down.

"You could have just asked me for help" Jace grins at me as he helps me down from the counter. We were so close I could feel the heat rolling off of him. I looked up at him and his _calming_ golden eyes. I could have asked him for his help but that would me I gave into his charm. I'm usually prided with the idea that he doesn't affect me the way he does with other girls.

Still looking up to his eyes in this compromising position I say without thinking "But I won't because that means I gave in"

I mentally slap myself as the words slipped out. Jace's signature smirk creeps onto his face. I stride away carrying the shot glasses on a tray as Jace carries the drinks behind me.

"Finally you guys like took forever!" Aline says as she plants a kiss on Jace as if she was marking her territory that's the problem I have with girls like her they believe they need a man to be happy in life.

"Okay I'm going to spin the bottle first" john announces. The bottle spins and lands on Aline. Aline takes a shot "So Aline truth or dare?"

"Um truth I guess"

"Do you consider yourself a slut?" the words slipped so fast out my mouth that I didn't even realized till Jace, Jordon and john filled the room with their laughter.

"Oh My God! Red you got to be the realist girl I ever met" Jordan struggled to say between laughs.

I looked toward Aline if she was laughing along with the others, but she was wearing a pointed look and just glared at me. I turned to look at Sebastian whom was siting two people to left of me. He had an eyebrow raised and was giving me the weirdest look as if I not allowed to speak unless I was asked to specifically. and trust me I know what that "look" looks like, valentine always gave me that _look_ and right now he was giving me that _look._

"Well what's the answer?" john asked Aline.

Aline just looked at me from across the circle then at John and sighed "I'm not answering that"

"Well you know the drill" Isabelle said "an article of clothing- give it up"

Like the girl she is, instead of take off one of her socks she completely takes off her shirt and underneath she's wearing a neon pink bar under. Wow Aline only seizes to amaze.

Jonathan who's sitting next to Aline passes the bottle to Isabelle who's sitting next to me. Isabelle turns the bottle and it lands on Sebastian. Isabelle gives me a devilish grin and all the blood from my face drains-she wouldn't. Oh but if she does. Sebastian take two shot instead of one

"Sebastian, pick one truth or dare?"

"Dare" he easily say with a very arrogant smile.

"I dare you to Lick my car tire" she says and gives another smile. Urr Izzy is a great actress.

"Really that's your dare?" pushing back his black hair

"Yup take it or leave it. Unless if you're not man enough" Izzy say wiggling her eyebrows

Sebastian measured Izzy's expression then shrugged and said "Yolo" he grabbed the bottle of vodka from the middle and took a couple gulps. Then he headed outside with Izzy following to see if he actually did the dare. As he was completing his dare I also took about five-ish shots of vodka just so the game would became more interesting.

When the two came back from outside Isabelle cheeks were red with blush it must have been cold outside and Sebastian had a look that seemed accomplished.

I span the bottle and the bottle landed on john. He takes a shot and another and another and two more then I finally ask "truth or dare"

"Truth"

"How drunk am I allowed getting?' I ask him stupidly

"How drunk you want to get" he says easily

"Good" I nod and chug down the whisky I had in my own glass.

**.o.O.o.**

After a long game of strip- truth and dare I was seated in Jace lap and Aline in johns…. because of stupid dares. All of us had our shirts off except for Kalie of course because she decided to take her pants off.

Jace had his arm wrapped around my torso as he held me against his chest as we all watched Sebastian chug down two bottles of beer within 5 minutes. To be honest this was getting boring.

"Let's play something else" I said "I'm getting tired of this game" I said as I rested my head on Jace warm chest.

Jace rested his head in the crook of my neck "Like what" he slurred in his sexy deep voice. Wait since when was Jace's voice sexy? More like arrogant. This alcohol was getting to my head hmm.

Then I giggle in result of Jace nose tickling my neck "You're so annoying. That tickles stop!" I said as I pushed him away.

"I agree we should play never have I ever" Isabelle stated while laughing an overpowering laugh. WOW Isabelle was a creepy drunk.

"I agree" Kalie said I turn to look over to where she was sitting and I noticed she had moved and now was comfortably seated in Sebastian lap. I narrowed my eyes at her and she caught me staring and she just simply just pulled Sebastian's mouth to hers. Uh what a slut…..but _I _like Sebastian and he likes me…..or does…. over top of that what a jerk! He just kissed her in front of me….. Okay I thought to myself I either need to drink more or stop with the alcohol.

I grabbed a bottle of beer from the middle and took a good gulp. "Whoa there red I think you should take it easy on the beer" Jace snatched the bottle out my hand and took a gulp himself.

"But you're the one who wasted" I protested

"She's got a point" Jordan slurred and winked at me. Jace arms around me tightened.

"Oh c'mon I'm not even drunk" Jace slurred and he rested his head on my shoulders. Being honest it felt good.

"Yes you are" All we all said in union.

"Okay I'll start" John said "never have I ever kissed a girl"

All the guys took a swing of their beer bottles including me. I sheepishly looked around while everybody mouth hung open at me

"What! You don't know what I got!" I said as I gestured to my pants

"naw I'm just kidding it was dare. " I stated "YEP you heard me I kissed a girl and I liked it but trust me your boyfriend won't mind. My boyfriend actually filmed me kissing her" I said as I lost track in my thoughts

"Okaaay then" Jordan said weirded out "mine turn! Never have I ever gotten dirty with someone in this group" he giggle like girl.

I chugged beer from my bottle along with Jace, Sebastian, Johnathan, Kalie, Aline and Isabelle. I wonder who Isabelle got dirty with…..

All except for Jordan we all took a gulp of our bottles but when Johnathan saw me take a gulp of my bottle his eyes bulged out and he got up causing Aline to fall out of his lap "What the fuck! Clary! You got dirty" he air quoted with is hands " with one of them. Fess up" he looked at Jace and Sebastian "or I'll find out. What the fuck clary!" he said again in rage.

"first of all this is my fuckin life I can get dirty with anyone I like and secondly" I lowered my voice to make myself look deadly something I picked that up from my dad " calm the fuck down. The only person I got dirty with was Isabelle" I looked over at Isabelle with amusement in my eyes as I wiggled my eyebrows at her and said "call me baby"

"What time should I come over? 11?" she giggled

"More like 12" I winked as I laughed with her as I took my seat back in Jace's lap

"Okay this one for the girls!" Kalie announced. She looked at me knowingly and she kissed Sebastian again. She knew I had I thing for Sebastian she was only doing this cause I exposed her slut of a friend Aline. "Never have I ever thought dirty about guy from this group"

Kalie, Aline, Isabelle, and I all took sips from our bottles. Jonathan eyes flared with rage again "CLARY!"

"I always knew you like me , red" Jace said arrogantly

"Not you jace! Kalie" I smiled at her as I gestured toward her. Deep inside me and an abrupt rage was surfacing

"That doesn't make sense I'm a girl" she said confusedly. I clenched my fist I wanted to punch her so badly for kissing Sebastian

"You are?! My whole life has been a lie! And I swear to god, I thought you and seb were the _IT_ gay couple after_ that_ kiss" I say as I realized jace was holding my arms holding me back.

"Okay that's enough" Sebastian said "You don't have to be so rude"

"You fuckin kissed her" I said as I manage to break out of jaces arms

"What the hell is going on?" John asked as he looked in between me and Sebastian.

"Nothing" I snapped at john I took a deep breath "You know what let's play hide and go seek or something"

"Hmm I like that… let's make teams and play in the dark" Jordan says, I have to admit Jordan was a good drunk.

Kalie jumped up first "I pick Jordan!" she stumbled her way over to Jordan. Aline just got up clinging on my brothers arm.

"Aline and I will be partners" Johnathan stated.

I was giving Isabelle looks, that concluded to me looking like a freak, but I was trying to get her attention so she would claim me as her partner but sooner or later Sebastian spoke up " Clary would you like to be my partner?"

I looked toward Sebastian and started to lie "sorry seb, me and iz-" but then Jace caught my gaze and he mouth to me _please don't leave me with him_.

"Sorry Sebastian. I already said yes to Jace" I went go stand by Jace side.

"Okay these are the rules" Jonathan started talking to the crowd.

"Thanks" Jace whispered in my ears. I involuntary shivered.

"Whatever" I looked up at him standing next to me and he was smirking. Oh Jace will be Jace, and then I turn my glare toward Sebastian as Jonathan was still going on about nonsense rules. Sebastian was looking at me- not staring, not glaring, not gazing he was just looking. Maybe they were right I thought to myself maybe I should just stay away from them- all of them….This was never really my group. My group was Simon, Isabelle, Maya, Alec, Magnus it was never them. Only cheerleading got my involved with them I guess.

"Okay Sebastian and Isabelle are it -count till 40. Go!"

**.o.O.o.**

"Were in the world are you taking me?" Jace asked me from behind

"The best hiding spot ever! Now shhhh" I said as I climb the stairs ahead of me.

"You know I've known john since he was five that means I've know you house since I was 5, and I've never ever been here."

"Well that's because no one knows their way around like me" I smiled at him through the dark. I heard him chuckle through the dark.

I reached for a doorknob in the dark when I finally found it I said "Close your eyes Barbie I have a surprised or you"

"Hey admit it you love my blonde hair" I heard a smile in his voice

"Maybe I do maybe I don't" a smiled played among my voice "Now close your eyes!"

"Fine"

I open the doors and guided Jace in "Open your eyes now"

Jace open his eyes as if it was Christmas morning and then his eyes dulled "wow you brought me to a garden to hide in how exciting" he said in a mechanical voice.

I smacked his arm "You're so mean! I love my green house. Just don't let the doors close then were stuck here for the night cause I don't have my phone on me"

"Uh-oh"

I turned toward Jace who was standing near my raspberry tree facing the _**closed doors**_.

**Okay I'm super-duper sorry for not updating but I have something really important to say to y'all first things first**

**1\. You guys are the best!**

**2\. This fanfiction is really close to getting hot and heavy ( yes that mean sex) so I was wondering what you guys are interested in …. Like what you wanna read in the M rated parts of the fanficton….. **

**A) Like should Include all details, **

**B) Skip through it, **

**c) Or give details but nothing toooooo much.**

**d) all of the above only when apporiate?**

**BE SURE TO TEL ME a) b) c) d) in the reviews or pm me :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING **

**This chapter includes drug abuse of marijuana. The characters/and the author do not support drugs nor are they promoting the message that drugs are good for you. DUGS ARE HAZARDOUS TO YOUR HEALTH**

Chapter 7

"I can't believe you let the dam doors close"

"Don't yell at me!" he shouted back "They were already closed when I turned" he stated "and we're both fuckin shirtless! You are going to freeze out here!" he pointed out

"Might as well just get high then" I said slowly while measuring Jace's reaction.

"You mean higher than the roof?" Jace asked innocently "well we can try that but I doubt you can physically get higher than you greenhouse roof"

"No Jace I mean marijuana" I said dead face

"I knew you had to have an alternative motive with this garden" he said while smiling his arrogant grin

"Don't be stupid" I snorted as I walked up to the storage cabinet "Alec knows a guy" I said as I pulled out a Ziplock baggie with around 21 joints.

**.o.O.o.**

The Friday morning sun was shining so bright I could hardly open my eyes. Opening my eyes I started to struggle up into a sitting position when I realise a heavy arm holding me down. I turned in the brace of these alien arms only to see it was Jace. I tried again to get up but this time Jace tightened his grip bringing me to his chest.

Jace was warm and smelt like sunshine with a hint of metal. What was I doing here? How did I ended up here in the green house with Jace? Jace of all people. What if someone where to come up here they would only think the worst.

I tried to get up again but his grip got tighter.

"Jace? I said "Jace? Jace. JACE!"

Startled, Jace sat up throwing me against the cold _hard_ floor of the greenhouse, he rubbed his eyes confused.

" thanks for throwing me down on the ground" My voice dripped with sarcasm

"oh sorry!" he held out hand. I easily took it and got up.

Jace was looking at me, not staring or glaring just looking.

I mad face like emphasizing he was creeping me out "what are you looking at?" his eyes drifted across my chest and his eye widen. Anger raged through me I just turned toward the doors. Okay I knew I wasn't so big in my chest area but being so open about it just rude. I stomped away to the doors only finding a note.

_Hi sweetie_

_It me joyceln I stopped by last night to grab a couple files I'm probably in California right now. I noticed you and jace? Are you a thing you would be cute ;) I also notice you both are shirtless without a blanket. It freezing what are you thinking! Just so don't freak out about who left the pile of clothes and the blanket._

I turned around cause I didn't notice the blanket before, but then I turned I saw it crumple at jace feet.

_Also I left the two t-shirt and the key to these doors in storage cabinet. I also took you bag of joints and put it back in the storage cabinet._

_Love you clary see you soon!_

I smiled to myself. Was there anything that she didn't notice?

_P.S. I took a joint_

_P.S.S I like jace better than seb but this your choice ;)_

Omg she even knew about Sebastian, I doubt Jonathon ever got away with anything with her around or maybe she just didn't care, I thought to myself as I retrieved the two shirts from the ground, she did take that joint after all I shrugged.

"Here" I gave a t-shirt to Jace. I couldn't help it. As much as I deny it Jace was hot and his body was beautiful. I drifted my gaze back to him he was wearing a smirk and had an eye brow lifted "take picture it'll last longer"

"Oh shut up " I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"My mom dropped by and left a key to get out of here" I said as I put on shirt my left for me. I head toward the storage cabinet. I easily found the key.

A we headed down the stairs a loud chatter filled the house "looks like every ones awake" Jace stated. As we headed down to kitchen where the noise was coming from I could feel the weight of Jace's glare. Or maybe I was just paranoid. Why would Jace want to look at me?

Everyone was seated on the island as they laughed loudly at something Jordan had said. I went to have a seat beside Sebastian.

"You guys suck at hide and go seek. Jace and I won. None of you found us" I said as placed a hand on Sebastian leg out of people sight. I over reacted last night, it wasn't his fault he so dam hot. Kalie kissed him; he didn't kiss her or that's what I'd like to believe.

Sebastian smiled at me he leaned close to whisper something in my ear when Jace interrupted "thanks for waking us up" he voice dripped with sarcasm "No point in going to school now" I looked at the clock which stated 12:42.

"We can all go to takis for brunch I guess" Isabelle stated " unless you want me to cook."

"NOOOO" Jace said a bit too rudely "Do you want to hospitalize us?"

Jonathan just laughed "We'll go to takis. You guys might want to clean we already did"

"Okay" I replied quickly "where's Kalie and Aline?" I asked truly curiously.

"Don't know" Jordan "they weren't here when we woke up so I suppose they went to school or something"

I got up "I'm going to take a shower I'll be back quick"

"Same" Jace said getting up and following me.

When we reached the top of the stairs jace realised "I don't got anything to change into"

"Here I'll give you some of john's clothes" I swiftly turned into john's room. I grabbed a maroon V-neck and a pair of grey sweats. Jae took the articles of clothing easily.

"Wait" I called out to jace he stopped and turned around to me .He wore an expression as if I was about to talk to him about life or something I pulled out my phone and checked the weather. "It's 77 outside it warm this week end I doubt you want to wear sweats." I grab a pair of black basketball shorts and gave tossed it to him.

"Thanks. But you're going to hate me pretty soon" he stated with a grin.

"Why?" I asked

"cause I'm going to your bathroom" he said as he raced off.

"Jace!" I ran after him "you're a fucking loser!" but I was too late he was already in my bathroom.

I laid out an outfit as Jace was in the bathroom. I decided to wear light blue high waist short with a white lace bralette.

Jace finally turned off the water. I waited impatiently out side then I heard him scream loudly.

" Jace?" I asked worriedly.

Jace flung the door open only wearing a towel low on his waist-_ really low_. His v-lines were so well defined I felt blood rush to cheeks at the sight of him bare chested. " Why in the world do you own a rubber duck!" he shout fearfully

"What they're cute! And friendly"

"No!" he shouted back "there terrifying!" he pushed.

"Sorry If I knew I would have warned you" I said kindly

Jace's fearful anger vanished and he just looked at me blankly. He sided stepped out the bathroom door caring his stuff letting me pass by.

The bathroom was humid cause of the hot water Jace used. I striped off my clothes and step into the shower after a quick shower. I grabbed a towel from the cabinet and started to dry myself off when I n noticed something on myself through the mirror. It looks brown purpleish kind of like burn but not a burn; Right above my collar bone, on the side of my neck. It isn't burn I could tell- OMG IT'S A HICKIE!

When did I get a hickie!? I brushed my fingers over just to make sure it wasn't a bruise nope it was hickie. I didn't receive this form seb if I had I would have noticed it before. Then I remember what exactly happened last night out in the green house.

_We were both seated on the spiral staircase leading to the roof of the green house. _

"_why are so mean" Jace asked asking an eyebrow_

"_why are you annoying " I attempted to raise an eyebrow_

"_I asked first" he said as he passed the joint to me._

"_Well the truth is I'm mean because the best way not to get your heart broken is to pretend you don't got one" I said bitterly turning the other way. "your turn" I said in a chipper voice_

"_My turn what?" he said as he brought me against his chest rubbing my back trying to create heat_

_I inhaled the joint and passed it to him "why are you annoying"_

"_I'm not annoying" he grinned "I charming, and it irritates you. I like irritating you." I tilted my head to look up at him are noses were nearly touching. I could feel his hot breath against my skin. The warmth rolling off of his. At this moment all I could think was to bring my lips to his. I could feel myself leaning closer, but I knew this was wrong. I got up abruptly nearly pushing jace on to his back. _

_I got up and walked the down the stairs case. My thoughts were hazy and clouded and I all I could think was how inviting he was I felt as if he had enclose information and I needed to kiss him to be complete. I needed him. I shook my head to clear my clouded thought. LIKE REALLY CLARY? JACE ? UNSETTLING ARROGANT PLAYER JACE?_

_I walked up to the closed doors. " we should really try to get out of here" I said as I turned around not know how close Jace was. As I turn my shoulder bumped in his arm knocking me toward to ground but he easily caught before my head hit the _cold hard_ ground. In the same movement he had me pressed against the doors._

_We were standing hip to hip, chest to chest, face to face. I could feel his hands around my waist as if they were burning iron- sweet and bitter. "Jace?" I whisper into his ear._

"_Yeah" he said unevenly_

"_why do you like irritating me" _

_He pulled back breathing heavily and stared down at me "there's something unsettling about you. It just makes me feel weak so I felt the nee-"_

_I pulled his mouth to mine desperately. Jace froze and then quickly understood what was going on and he kissed me back. His arms slid around me, his hands knotted in my hair, the kiss became fierce and desperate for each other's air. Jace's hand moved from my hair, and slid down my spine, making me shiver under his touch. He brought his hands to the lower of my back and pressed me against body roughly. My knees startle to wobble Jace easily lifted me up as I naturally wrapped my legs around his waist as continue to kiss me. I pulled away gasping for my breath but Jace lips never left my skin. Eventually I pulled way form Jace "It's getting late" I said dizzily _

"_You're right" he said me against himself._

I felt heated all over, everywhere he touched me felt like I was on fire now burning, aching to be touched again. Did that really happen? I looked up to the mirror and looking at the hickie again. Okay that definitely happened. How am I ever going cover this…..It did kinda look like a burn. OMG I quickly reached into my drawer and plugged in the straighten into the wall.

After a long 25 minutes of straighten my naturally cully hair I put on the outfit I had laying down. I took a one last look in the mirror. Now you're probably thinking why didn't I just cover the hickie with some concealer , well I'm not fully sure if Jace remembers or not and to avoid drama I'm just going to act like I don't remember. I doubt Jace even remember if he gave me hickie or not so let show it and act like a burn instead of poorly hiding it and letting Jace gain the knowledge that I am aware it's a hickie I not supposed to have – get it?

I reached the kitchen only to notice there was no one there except for jace.

He sighed loudly " Finally"

"Where are the others" I asked tucking a stand of hair behind my ear

"They left because you took forever "he looked over at me while I was tying in my shoes. He scanned me from my feet to head and the he just looked at me- well not really me, mostly my neck. He was looking at the burn. Oh he definitely remembered.

"What" I asked defensively. I was so disappointed in myself the one thing I had over ace was he didn't affect me. Great well that lost

"I was just" He stuttered while point out a spot on his neck, he gulped "You got a little- something on your um ..er… neck" he finished

"oh" my hand shot up to my _burn_ "yeah I was trying to straighten my hair and I kind of failed and burnt myself"

Jace looked as if he was confused by my answer then just shook his head and head out to his car followed behind him.

As I put on my seat bell my phone started to ring. I knew exactly who it was "Hey daddy"

"Hey sweeties how are you" valentine asked as Jace turned left off our street

"I'm good. What are you doing?"

"Nothing just checking on." Just checking? What was going on?

"Dad? What's going on?" I asked warily

"Did you know you mother in California today?"

"Yeah"

"well she told me something interesting about you and a boy name Sebastian"

"What did she tell you about Sebastian?" Jace who was respectfully quiet the whole ride turned to look at me with his eyebrows raised.

"well she said you and him you know" he suggested awfully immaturely over the phone

"Dad knock it off. Sebastian and I …yeah well you could consider us dating if you like but were not pubic yet so don't go around naming grandchildren or anything" as I said this jace turned so abruptly throwing my against the widow I looked at him with rage and he just shrugged apologetically.

"yeah yeah sweety. I just want you to know Uncle jim the one with the FBI looked into him and he recently dated 8 girl with the past 4 months . So don't get pregnant"

"Wow dad, straight with it aren't you? P.S that really stalker-ish of you" I laughed "don't worry were not serious it's just high school"

"yeah yeah bye honey"

"Bye boo boo"

The car was awfully quiet I looked over jace who was concentrated with the road in front of us. The car came to a stop waiting for traffic a signal to change

"so you and Sebastian?"

"Huh?" I knew exactly what he had asked I was just stalling

"So you and Sebastian are dating?"

"Yeah kinda. It been 3 weeks" I same while looking at jace while he was blankly looking at me.

"Wow that's a surprise" he said sarcastically

"What that supposed to mean?" I asked accusing at the pinched of his words. The car had started moving again.

"Well the whole school practically knew they were just waiting from confirmation. I just dot know how Johnathan didn't notice"

I sat in anger the whole ride to takis. Jace parked the car and turned to me. "Clary I know"

I just looked at him unamused.

Jace continued "I know about your um burn"

"yeah I told you about a few minutes ago" I played dumb, I am not prepared for this.

"No I mean I gave you that burn" he said while looking flushed. Did jace just blush I don't think I ever saw him blush before.

" how could you have possibly given me this burn last night?"

His eyes immediately shot up to look at mine " I never said anything about last night"

"Neither did I" I quickly said

"Yes, you did"

"No"

"Clary don't lie to yourself" he seemed angered

"I don't remember last night and I really wish I could forget you" I said harshly and stomped off into takis. I was so mad. I hated the way he made me feel all soft a mushy as if I had no control.

.o.O.o.

I sat down next to sebastain. Jace followed ad sat across from us next to Isabelle. Isabelle's eye widened

"whats that" Sebastian asked as he bushed his fingers over my _burn_. I flinched back at his touch- not to make it seem like the burn hurt but more because his hand was so cold unlike Jaces hot warm hands **STOP IT !STOP IT CLARY! STOP COMPARING SEBASTIAN TO JACE.**

" Oh. I burnt myself trying to straighten my hair" I told the group.

"I like your hair straightened it's something different" Seb stated.

"Not really I like your hair curly it gives you some height" Jordan laughed

"well if we're done discussing my hair. Where's john?" I asked

"I'm right here." He said while grabbing a chair from the empty table beside us and sat down. " I went to go put in the orders . Don't worry I order for you two too."

"Did order me coffee?" I asked but before I finished I could tell he had forgotten. "Don't worry I'll just go now" I got up from my seat " anybody else want some? Jace?"

Jace looked at me with an amused grin that I wanted to smack him "Coffees disgusting"

"suit yourself" Isabelle said as she got up with me.

I smiled at Isabelle. Isabelle lowered herself to my ear and said " you fooled the boys but I know that's a hickie"

"Just shh yourself I tell you about it later"

She lifted an eye brow at me.

As Isabelle and I returned to our seats to see our food had I arrived at the table. I also noticed john was on his phone.

"No she never told me" john looked angrily over at me "Yeah sure dad I'll keep my eye out" John angrily disconnected the call.

"So clary anything you'd like to me?" John asked nicely

"yeah kind of" I looked over to Sebastian who's mouth twitching with amusement.

"Seb would like to tell him?"

"Oh Hell No Clary," Jonh said " Hell to the no"

"This is getting entertaining I wonder if they serve popcorn here" jace said

"same " Jordan said

"No Cary, you are not dating my one of my friends ever, and No Sebastian you are no dating my sister ever"

Sebastian just smirked "Fine we'll keep it secretive. Just make things funnier"

Johnathan looked enraged, I spoke up before things could get bad "John this isn't our choice so just get out"

"No it isn't but don't expect me to pick a side when y'all get into a fight"

"Aw come on john you didn't even punch him" jace exclaimed while stealing a bite from my coconut pancakes

Jordan's phone buzzed "Guys we got a practice today that starts in like half an hour"

Then my phone started to buzz too I read a text from Aline "Izzy we got cheer practice too"

We all returned to our homes to grab our change of clothes. I waited at the door for john impatiently as he was still upstairs gathering his _pads _I giggled immaturely.

He came downstairs eventually but before we left he asked "Clary can we talk"

"John, look I'm sorry I never told you" I said sincerely

"No it's not that," he said

I raised my eyebrows "Its not?"

"Well it is but not really. Look clary, I know the type guy Sebastian is and he's my friend and all but he is not-" he paused "hmm- how do I put this. He's not loyal"

I hugged john tightly it was out of character but I still did it "thanks john for looking out for me, and I guess I kind of realized that last night. But don't worry, I'm Morgenstern barely nothing can hurt me"

We headed out to car and drove to the lightwoods house to pick up Jace and Isabelle. As we drove in silence I couldn't help but think of the way Jace already knew about Sebastian and I. I laughed to myself what I was thinking last night. Jace only wanted girls and their virtues he don't kiss me last night because he _likes annoying me_ he kissed me last night because he was playing me , well to bad for him I didn't catch feelings. Did I? I am thinking about him awfully a lot. _Shut up_ I told myself.

"Clary? Earth to Clary? CLARY" A familiar manicure hand waved in front of my eyes. I turned around my eyes first meeting with Jace's. Instead of looking apologetic for kissing me knowing I was with seb jace was looked annoyed and mad.

Then I looked over to Isabelle "Sorry" I said to here.

Isabelle opened her mouth to say something but Jace spoke "I wished you'd stop trying to get my attention like this' he said " it's become embarrassing"

John easily said while having my back "sarcasm the last refuge of the imaginatively bankrupt"

"he can't help it" Izzy spoke up " he uses his rapier wit to hid his inner pain" izzy as if it was a fact.

"Well his pain gonna be outer soon"

"Was that a threat" Jace asked in a humor full mock

"I don't make threats Jace. I make promises and I keep them" I smiled.

I turned back to face the front of my seat and I realised we were parking in the school lot. I felt as if Jace something so quietly but I couldn't be sure cause my phone started ringing.

"hello?" I answered with looking at the caller ID

"Hi" a familiar voice spoke up

"I'm sorry do I know you?" I asked rudely as I got out johns parked car.

"Really clary? You can't remember this sweet voice?"

"Seb?" I asked astonished " You sound like girl over the phone" I laughed

"Yeah, whatever morgen freeman. Are you guys here yet?'"

"Yeah we're walking to the field" I paused "and I don't sound like Morgan kay?"

"Yeah, yeah" he said playfully as I hung up.

**.o.O.o.**

The boys were practicing plays on the field as we're practicing a new routine. Kalie started off "5,6-5,6,7,8!"

Kalie narrated as we preformed " side step […] cartwheel" she warned the bases and the third to get ready " okay flyers be prepared for your mark" I got up in the arms of my base and my third waiting for my mark when the beat dropped. I was thrown up ward into the air, and when gravity took it affect I leaned back being easily caught in the hand of my base. I kept continuing with our routine and when we finished a round applause started in football team. That's when I came to notice the team had stopped there practice to watch our routine

"Okay guys that was amazing" coach Johnson came over to us.

"I agree!" Kalie said "we should take a break"

I was seated on the bleachers taking a sip from my water bottle as Sebastian approach me "that was amazing " he said not erase that "your amazing"

"Thanks" I said to him "I think kalie wants me to do a flip when I'm in the air"

"are you crazy!" Sebastian asked "what if you fall and break. I don't want broken clary" He teased

"are you underestimating me" I asked surprised with mockingly.

"No I just don't want you hurt"

"aw that so sweet only if I give a fuck " I smiled cunning

"always so charming aren't you" Sebastain cupped my cheek with his hand as he came down to lightly feather his lips against mine " I should get back before coach gets mad"

I just smiled at him and he turned and walked back to the team who were chatting among themselves and the cheerleaders.

**.o.O.o.**

As John and I were driving Jace and Isabelle back to their house after practice. Isabelle came up with the conclusion that I need to practice and plan out how I'm going to do my hair tomorrow for I told her "It was just a party" But she won that fight easily mainly because she is _Isabelle lightwood_.

Jace fumble with the lock, after awhile he just gave up handed the keys to Isabelle. Isabelle easily open the door. I entered their home and my eyes immediately went round this was nothing like I expected. The entry itself was decorated with old itailian art pieces.

"these must cost a fortune" I said

"There Maryses, she loves purchasing art, but she terrible at it tho" Jace said

The entry was like a hall way it separated to two paths one way was a large kitchen the other was the living room. The living room had a staircase leading upstairs and a door which on the east wall probably leading into the kitchen whereas the east wall was l books. The lightwoods house was like a jackpot for me, it's beautiful.

"well I'm going to take a quick shower but entertain youself " Izzy started up the stairs and stop and turn to Jace "entertain her! If she gets bored I'll kill you" she threatened before she headed up.

It was silent for a couple of minutes as I inspected a painting on the wall. Even though Jace was silent as a ghost I knew he was in the room. I could sense his energy as if connection you could say – or maybe I could sense arrogant losers.

"I never knew you liked books"

"How could you tell?" I said still facing the wall of books

"You looked I dropped you off in a candy shop" Jace laughed

I turned around looking at Jace "might as well" I said.

Jace approached me slowly "You tired?" He lightly touched underneath my eyes.I was probably getting bags.

I exhaled suddenly realising I was holding my breath due to Jace closeness "I probably need some coffee" I said breathless

" I could make you coffee " said the most comforting voice ever

Jace and I turned to see Magnus and Alec in the stair case.

"Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" Magnus asked while winking at me knowingly. OH HOW I loved Magnus.

"Nope" I said while popping the 'P' "and did you say something about coffee cause I could really do some coffee"

**.o.O.o.**

We all sat around the round table with mugs of coffee in our hands. "So Isabelle invited you over to do you hair and didn't invite me!" he said as if he was hurt.

"Well that's the plan but can always join" I said while taking a glance at Jace who was staring steadily at Alec, who was staring right back at him.

"I would love to clary! P.S I love you hickie! Like what a statement!" magnus said

My hand flew to my neck to my _burn_ "It not a hickie it's a burn" I said quickly

"I'm not stupid biscuit, Jace gave you that Hickie" Magnus said dead straight. Jace looked away ffrom Alec with round eyes at looked at me I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Not it's not," I said while trying to keep my voice steady.

"whatever you say" mangus rolled his eyes.

Isabelle wobbled into the kitchen door. "Finally" Alec stated "I thought you died up there" Alec laughed.

"I almost did" Isabelle paled "I feel so sick clary, I'm sorry I kept you waiting but you should just go home I think"

"Oh, you should get some rest Isabelle" I said while pulling my phone "I'll call john" I waited for john to pick up- he didn't. I called again and this time someone snatched the phone from my hand I looked up at Jace wearing an expression that clearly meant WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!

"I could drop you off quicker than it will take him to pick up" Jace rolled his eyes as he explained.

I got up and headed toward the main door silently, I felt as if everyone was watching me. I waited by the car outside when jace came out of the house with the keys.

"You know the car was open right?" Jace said

"Yeah I know but it's nice outside today"

"True" he said

I got in the car silently. Sitting in Jace convertible was nice the wind was hot but it felt cold in the speed. Jace reached to turn radio dial turning the radio. The song playing was 'trying not to love you' by Nickleback.

_You call to me, and I fall at your feet  
How could anyone not ask for more?  
And our time apart, knives to my heart  
How could anyone not ask for more?_

_But is theres a pill to help me forget  
God knows I haven't found it yet  
But I'm dying to, god I'm trying to_

'_Cause I'm trying not to love you, only goes so far  
And trying not to reach you, is tearing me apart  
can't see the silver lining from down here on the floor  
But I keep on trying, don't know what for  
Cause trying not to love you_

_Only makes me love you more._

We parked outside my house now. As my hand went to turn the radio off Jace hand did aswell at the contact of skin my hand jerked back as if he shocked me.

Jace looked at me " clary" he started.

"Just stop" I said with pleading eyes. I knotted my fingers with my other hand fiddling with my thumbs I started to formally apologize "Jace I am extremely apologetic about my behaviour last night"

"And I am the attorney general" Jace said in an animated voice

I looked at Jace annoyed by his unprofessionalism and he just started back at me and I couldn't help but laugh at his care free foolishness.

A smiled played around the corners of his lips "I'm serious Jace" his face quickly turned into an annoyed expression, I felt my heart ache –Wow I thought to myself he hates me so much he doesn't want to be reminded of our kiss last night, for some reason I could feel tears in the back my throat but I didn't let him have that power over me.

"You know what you should really get over yourself" he said to me

"Excused me?" all my hurt feelings disappeared and I was enraged with anger "Look who's talking you arrogant little bastard"

"Have you looked at yourself" he said "you string up every guy and then you just act like they don't exist, is this what you did to Simon too? Because to be honest I understand now" he said while angrily pushing his hair back

The tears slipped "How many times do I need to apologize for kissing you! We kissed I am sorry"

His face softened and he leaned forward as he said "You never needed to apologize all I wanted was you to acknowledge that we kissed-that's all. All this time you just acted like it didn't happen and it pissed me off. And also I wanted you to know that when you kissed me I didn't just play along with it –I was going to kiss you either way you have that kind of effect on people"

"Are we good then?" I asked smiling at him

"Yeah I guess we are" he smiled back

I got out the car and started to head toward my house "oh yeah clary!" Jace called from his car.

I turned so I was facing him as I walked backwards to my door. "I'll be waiting" he stated

"For what?" I asked stopping in my tracks

"For the moment you realised how much of a fuckboy Sebastian is" he said amused at his little joke

"Oh haha I'm so amused" I told him. I paused before entering inside the mansion and turned back to face him "text me" I yelled out to his idling car in that stood in the drive way.

JACE POV

She wanted me to text her, she was so cute. I felt so bad for yelling at her –but all I wanted was the ability to hate her. If I was able to hate her I wouldn't be controlled by stupid feelings. I hated that her little smile had the power to affect the way my day went. I hated it that the faith of day all depended on her. She made me feel so unsettled.

**Read and review babes ;***


	8. night before saturday

**I haven't updated in a while I'm sorry**

Chapter 8

**Jace pov**

She wants me to text her I thought to myself on the car ride back home. I was giggling like a little girl, but man I don't know what it is about her, but she makes me wobbly in the knees. I opened the front door struggling with the lock again. Before I even noticed a pair of quick hands covered my eyes and something hard hit me on the back of my head.

My head throbbed hard as I slowly open my eyes. A bright light blinded my eyes. A familiar voice spoke as if she was from west side story- you know like form the 1920's. "Boys dim the light, greasy slim here woke up"

The bright light dimmed and the room was set up- it looked like an old black and white detective movie. "Ah" she said looking at me "Now, we can go down highway, or my way. Personally I think my way easier" she looked at me.

Man Isabelle had this west side character down she sounded like she was straight from the 1920.

"Okay so you dropped her home. What you talk about? You like that little missy?- she a pretty jane ain't she?" Isabelle stated

"Who?" I said completely discombobulated

Isabelle quickly broke character "clary stupid" she went back to character and said "the red one"

"Frist of all you had me kidnapped for this! Secondly you have the 1920 accent down and it's kinda freaky, thirdly no I don't like that little missy"

Isabelle raised an eyebrow at me, "really Jace really" still with the accent

"Okay fine-I like her okay, but your stupid ass never told me that her and Sebastian" I accused her.

"Answering your question form earlier yes I kidnapped you to practice for my audition after the big game, and thank you I been told I have a 1920 vibe, and thirdly stop lying baby , just stop!"

"Untie me please" I asked her indicating to my tied hands.

She untied my hands as I was head toward the door she stopped me and said "Okay but seriously Jace don't her hurt please- Clary's a sweet girl and I swear I will kill you if anything happens"

I headed to my room. Isabelle is sweet but she seems so shaken up I thought to myself probably because of the audition (Isabelle is a drama elite)

**Clary pov**

I sat on bed crossed leg and thought to myself.

_Sebastian is kind, caring, protective and mysterious. Jace is caring, sweet, witty, and humorous. Sebastian he seems like he holds a cage of dangerous in him which makes him a bit scary you know. And Jace he seem to hold a cage of a story that makes him luminous- wonder what that story is._

I smiled to myself as I thought of what he said "he'll wait for me". I giggled to myself.

_Warmth filled me at the thought of Jace- it was weird maybe I do like Jace. With Jace I feel like it only me, with Sebastian I feel lie I'm competing to keep him by my side._

**Isabelle pov**

Jace left the room. The sobs stuck in my throat started to come up and took over my body- you have to keep it quiet Izzy I told myself. Soon I was on the floor of my studio like home shaking.

I cried till my tears ran out. _ See this isn't so bad_ his words rang in my head _please stop crying babe c'mon_ a sob shook me once more _better than Simon any day_ I wanted to cry for help, I wanted to punch that sleaze, I wanted to tell her. But _I can't_ I told myself if you tell her she will only see fault in you I told myself.

I grabbed my phone and call the person I wanted to. On the first ring Simon picked up "hello?"

"Simon" I let out in a weak voice on the verge of tears

"Isabelle what's wrong everything alright?"

"he touched me"

**Clary pov**

John and I had ordered pizza because I really was tired. I sat in my room reading weathering height when Jace messaged me.

J- heey clary

C- hey jace lol I hope you only know theres only one 'e' in hey

J- Well yeah I do

J- so what's up

Another message popped up from Sebastian while I was talking to Jace

S- Can't wait to see you tomorrow night

C- why cause I be all dressed up?

S- hmm you read hair you cute curves and your nice ass, you be careful I don't steal you tomorrow

C- um no thank you please- I don't want to be stolen. Any way I'm busy right now

I went back to mine and jaces convo

C- nothing much really I'm excited for the party tomorrow

J- sameeee hey you got a ride?

C- No I don't want to go on my bike and Johnathan said his new girl Melisa gonna pick him up soooo

J- I'll take you

J- I surprised you boyfriend didn't offer yet

J- oh yeah he's a fuckboy, I completely forgot -_-

C- or maybe he forgot to ask . God dammit jace

J- okay I'm sorry

C- it's okay but my answer yes- you for the ride :)

J- pick you up at 8?

C- sounds greats :$

**.o.O.o.**

**Woah okay discussion time **

**Okay firstly whats going on with izzy? :0**

**Secondly woot woot party tomorrow**

**Thirdly YAY sizzy**

**Fourthly YAY clace **

**Okay I love you all thank you for your support and understanding how unstable I've been – currently my school board is on strike so that mean I have a four month summer vacation so that's means more updates !**

**READ AND REVIEW BABES**


	9. the party and the x

The music blared loudly from inside the house it was a chilly night today. When the Jace had come to pick me up I hadn't asked him why Isabelle hadn't with him. I assumed she had gotten a ride with her date. Isabelle was beautiful she could have any one and right now she taking full advanced of being heartbroken over Simon as much as she could. A familiar hand waved in front of my face, I looked the body the hand belong to and offered Jace an apologetic smile.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" Jace said

"The question you should be asking yourself _was I ignoring you on purpose_?" I responded back with a smirk. I was rewarded with a confused and awed look on Jace's behalf- he was really that arrogant, couldn't possible believe someone did want to hear his voice.

**Jace Pov**

Clary's smirk blew me away how charming she was but didn't know it. I don't what expression I wore but she laughs half mockingly, as she headed toward the house. She was wearing a black pencil skirt that went down to her mid calves- clinging with her every curve. On top she wore a black lace cropped top showing just a belt of skin. The black of her clothes made her curly hair even more red- almost as if it were fire. I had recently hinted that I fancied her but unlike another girl she did fawn over him instantly. Maybe that what drew me to her so much she? I was happy Clary had agreed to let me give her a ride- who else would she gotten one with other than Sebastian. Sebastian was known for using girl yeah I know but he knew it was against the line to-

My train of thought was lost as I entered the house the music was blaring and the Jordan's house was packed with people from our school and older. I had lost sight of clary and where she had wondered off to – stop I told myself stop thinking of clary she doesn't want you .

**Sebastian 3****rd**** Pov**

Jordan and Sebastian were seating at the balcony overlooking the lower floor of his parents mason when he saw the face he was looking for. Clary entered making every girl look bad- but a scowl quickly replaces the look on his face. She had walked in with Jace whom had a protective hand on her shoulder guided the way. Sebastian turned to give himself his drink and looked back to notice Jace was standing alone. Sebastian scanned the crowd and found clary chatting with Aline. Clary was like a prize to Sebastian- no one was able to understand how to have her attention but she saw something in him which she didn't see in Jace. Sebastian whole life he had been competing with Jace nearly beating but Sebastian remembers the look on Jace's face once he heard Sebastian and clary were together. He didn't want her other than for the fact of satisfaction of beating Jace and calling her mine. Quickly approaching clary from behind Sebastian hugged her from her back.

**Clary Pov**

Aline quickly chatted with me being bubbly as usually, Aline was more than happy Sebastian and her were dating, but Kaelie not so much. Aline quickly bubble off about the 7 minute in heaven game that just ended and how Sebastian kept getting picked out the hat. Speaking of the devil familiar set of lean arm wrap around me from behind- Aline just winked and left us alone.

I turned around in Sebastian arms and wrapped my own around his neck "I heard you been playing 7 in heaven?" I asked with a smile playing at my lips.

A devilish smile played on the corners "I was" Sebastian said to my disappointed. My thoughts instantly jumped to Jace who kept claiming Sebastian wasn't serious. He must have seen the expression on my face and quickly added "Jordan forced me but the whole time I thought about you and how I was planning to kidnap you tonight" his voice dripped with sarcasm as he bent down to brush his lips against mine with enough pressure to open my lips under his, his breath was cold and chilly. I hesitatively pulled away and looked away from Sebastian face - could feel the rage through the grip of hands on shoulders. I wasn't trying to look at his face and end up apologizing.

"Really? Clary were at a party and you're gonna start this?" He asked profoundly as if it was okay to kiss other while dating her. "C'mon it didn't even mean anything"

"If it doesn't mean anything don't do it" I said while raising my eyebrows

"Okay" Sebastian said annoyed. He shook his head quickly and grabbed my hand and pulled me out the light and under the shade created by the balcony overlooking the large living room.

"Clary I don't know what's bugging you" he said as a hint of doubt flashed in his eyes " But I just really want to enjoy this party with you- no one else" I tried not to make eye contact but he lifted my face withone finger and lifted one eyebrow at me and he got me laughing.

"Okay." I said as I pulled his face to mine. His cold lips felt so good as the pressed against mine – the bodies in the house made it almost humid.

The party continued, every so often my mind would wander back to Jace but I tried not to- more than I'd like to admit. I to my surprise I was very good at beer pong. Like any party this was the typical high school party 7 in heaven was happening on the roof top garden, truth and dare in one of the room, beer pong in the kitchen, the dance floor in the open living room, and poker in the dinner room.

I sat on Sebastian's lap- drunk- and he raised to a stack of chips( he playing poker). A blonde Spanish boy smirked and said "Feeling lucky hotshot?" as he called and raised two chip more than Sebastian raise.

Sebastian pinched my bum and kissed me hard and quick and said " wish me luck baby" Sebastian turned his cards royal flush over blonde kids two 12's. Sebastian won the pot.

"you know what baby" I murmured into his cold neck " I- gonna- get- another-drink" I kissed in-between each word. I got bubbly and headed toward the dance floor under the balcony were Jordan bar was. I stumbled to the bar tender who looked much older than anyone at the party, I struggled to read his name off his shirt. " jeff- jeffairy – Jeffery! Oh okay Jeffery" I giggled "can I get some tequila- like a lot"

" That's a strong drink red" I voice said from my right

As drunk as I was I couldn't help be excited to see Jace's face. I beamed a smile and said " Jace!" I stumbled over and hugged him- as surprise as I was of action he was even more. "Where have you been? Having funnnnnnnn eh?" I winked at him

Quiet he stated "not until yet" but I couldn't be sure.

I attempted to raise one eyebrow and failed miserable looking like I was a perverted foreigner whom follows you on Instagram. Jace laughed at me "You drunk!" he accused

"No!" I giggled and I fell against him chest. I looked up at him and whispered seductively " maybe just a little"

"clary" he said sternly

"Shhhhh" I cut him off chugged down my tequila "I want to dance."

"You wanna dance with me" he smirked arrogantly

"well if you insist" I giggled. Jace grabbed my hand stumbled like a drunk as he lead to the middle of the dance floor.

It started off innocently enough, as we both kept our distance and we were mostly just dancing by ourselves while still being in close proximity. Surprisingly enough, as the songs went on more and more people seemed to be joining the crowd instead of leaving. You'd think that a bigger crowd would mean Jace and I would get separated, but instead we ended up getting pushed closer together. I was too dizzy to care as the crowd flocked closer and I felt my body brush against Jace's- and I was reminded of our kiss from the sleepover. Neither of us seemed to mind as the music pounded through the room creating vibrations on the floor. I was amazed that none of the neighbors had called to complain yet.

This time though when Jace's chest brushed against mine we both froze knowing we were getting too close for comfort-but his eye burned with vulnerability and all I wanted to do at the moment was comfort him as well as stop before it was too late. However, somehow I was enjoying getting lost in the music forgetting who I was with, seeing as Jace hadn't done anything to anger me yet. When I thought he might leave I realized I didn't want him to and gathered enough courage to purposely brush my back against his chest like I'd seen girls do at Pandemonium. I felt him freeze for a moment before he gently rested his hands on my hips and we started to dance again.

I felt the roar of the music pass over me while closing my eyes and swaying to the rhythm with Jace. I wasn't myself as I felt the bass pound into my skull and the darkness of the room was randomly broken by colorful streaks of light, allowing me to feel hidden- I knew I should leave but I could as if there was magnetic attraction keeping me hear. Clary was long gone I thought to myself after moving so fluidly with Jace. We stayed like this for what felt like minutes, body to body no barrier of air between, when I knew almost an hour had to have passed. Jace moved along to the music with me and when I felt his hands on my body and my whole back pressed against his hard chest it felt like we were the only other people in the room. I knew I should pull away but I can't bring myself to. I felt a fine layer of sweat covering my body but I didn't care as I wrapped hands around the back of his neck while he still stood behind me. I felt him groan behind and spread his hands on my stomach to pull me closer making me breathless. In the back of my mind I registered that I was doing this with Jace Lightwood, but I couldn't find it in myself to care or to stop- Sebastian I reminded myself but my body acted on it own pleasing my subconscious.

A few moments passed wrapped up in each other's embrace feeling the music wash over us before breaking the silence. He placed his mouth next to my ear before huskily saying, "Do you want to go up to a room?"

I barely even thought before I replied, "Yeah".

Jace took my hand and we stumbled up to an empty room he locked the door behind. He opened his door and I barely have time to register the colour of the room before he closes the door and his mouth is on mine causing a small gasp to escape me. His mouth is soft and gentle against my own lips almost innocent as he waits for my reaction and then I realize what I'm doing.

With Jace Lightwood.

If I were in my right state of mind I would have pulled away, however his mouth, his scent, his hands all over make me drunk in an entirely new sense- it was a different feeling which I never experience with Sebastian was as if Jace opened up a vein- as much as I was trying to stop myself my body craved for his touch. I feel a nervous energy buzz through my veins before I react and move my lips against his, while he holds me in the circle of his arms. His kissing became more urgent and I felt something coil at the bottom of my belly as he mouth started to roam my neck. I let out a small moan as he mouth a point underneath my and sucked. Suddenly, we moved across the room until he pushed me onto his bed and started sloppily kissing again.

Things started to escalate quickly because I couldn't remember when he had taken his shirt off and my dress had bunched up around my hips. I could hear the dull thud of music still playing downstairs but lost myself to Jace and his touch. Slowly I felt Jace lift my dress over my head and look at me in awe for a moment before I decided to take of his pants.

He placed hot open kisses on my neck making me grip the curls on the nape of his neck further encouraging him. In a few moments we were both completely bare and in my drunken and lustful state I realized what we were about to do but I didn't want to stop now.


	10. after math begins

When I woke up the next morning it felt like my head was splitting open. I groaned and thought to myself that this must be the worst feeling ever. That of course was before I got up and saw a distinctly male and shirtless body sleeping next myself.

OH MY GOD. It was Jace. Fuck!

For a moment I tried to convince myself nothing happened between us- it couldn't have happen- No way! He knows I'm with Sebastian he must have just fell asleep here with me because he couldn't find an extra room. Yeah that was believe able I thought to myself. But then I felt the soreness down there.

Great. I had sex with Jace lightwood while I was drunk and him as well. I was wrong this was the worst feeling in the world- having sex with your supposed boyfriend best friend who you kind of like, but don't really know. I held my breath as I slipped out the cover, as my nudity confirmed that the worst of this nightmare really happened. I told myself I had no time to freak out here were Jace laid nude with my virtue. He laid there peaceful like a baby and his well-built chest exposed. I quickly slipped on my clothes and grabbed Jace's leather jacket off the ground to make myself fell less exposed.

As I left Jordan's house, I realised Jace was my ride home. Oh man. I dragged myself to the main road and hailed a cab home. I tried to not let the tears escape but they did. By the time I got home all I wanted to do was cry or have some coconut pancakes at takis.

I open the door to Jocelyn mansion only noticing that Johnathan wasn't home yet –well then again it was only 8:30 in the morning. I walked to my room to strip out my clothes so I could take a shower. As the water hit my skin the reality of this situation hit me hard.

I had sex with my boyfriend friend- the same friend who I kind of have feelings for- oh for the love god who am I kidding I'm secretly obsessed with him- Sebastian was only an excuse this whole time. I felt the water pelt down on my head hard like the tears I forced myself not to shed. Knowing Jace last night probably didn't mean anything, he probably didn't remember who was with him. I was just another one of girls who he used and threw away. I just got used my Jace lightwood. I felt the weight of the tears sting the back of the throat as I sobbed in the shower I just wanted to curl up and die in a corner. I bet you the whole time he just acted as if he was interested in me to just get in bed. The thought of Jace made me want to throw up until I realised he was drunker than me, and this morning he was completely passed out right? Oh who am I kidding I made a fool out myself. I went into my room and I put on a pair of athletic tight and an oversized hoodie as I tried to hold back the tears.

Clary I told myself all you need to do is go out for a run and clear your mind and get some pancakes and coffee. I grabbed my phone and head out towards takis. The cool autumn air slapped my face making me more awake. I thought of all the things I could do to get over yesterday catastrophe. I could act like it didn't happen; I should be honest and tell Sebastian, I could ignore Jace and more California again. Really Clary? Really? You're going to give Jace the power to control your emotions and little voice in my head fought back he already has the power with eyes and his good looks and the cut of jawline-STOP I told myself and started pushing myself harder to sprit faster.

Quicker than I expected I reached Takis within 15 minutes were as it usually took me about 25 if I jogged. I sat in double booth in the farthest corner of takis. The inside of takis was pretty shabby and cute. It looked like an antique coffee shop from the 60's or so. Young women maybe in her early 20's approached me. She approached my booth and smile "hello, I'm Tessa I will be waiting you this morning is there anything I can get you"

"um" I anxiously order a large coffee and coconut pancakes.

"I'm sorry I know this none of my business but you seem nervous- I'm actually in university studying human behaviour our nerves tell you either killed someone or" se trailed off smiling at me. Tessa seemed sweet and innocent. There was something angelic about the way she held herself and her low bun reminded me of the older days. I didn't want to burden her with my thoughts I made the story how would you put it? Let's say it less 'purple'.

"I kissed this boy I like and he doesn't like me back nor remembers the kiss and probably doesn't even like me back, and his best friend my boyfriend-but I don't have feelings for him the way I do for his friend over top of that he's my best friends brother so I can't ignore him forever" I told her hoping for some real good advice.

She whistled under her breath at the complication of the story "To be honest I would started off by telling everybody the truth especially your boyfriend. Then the boy you like and eventually things should turn out right" she smiled at me apologetically as she headed off with my order.

She was right I told myself. I sat there aching to call Sebastian's phone number. I quickly dialed it feeling as if I was going to throw up. The lined beeped indicating he phone was busy with another call.

**Sebastian pov**

My back was aching from uncomfortably laying on Jordan sofa. A loud vibration in my pants woke me up from my sleep.

"Hello" I said with groggily voice

"Sebastian this is Isabelle"

I felt my voice alert "So you couldn't stay away could you" I said in a self-secured voice

"No I called to tell you what we did that night at the sleep over was wrong. You shouldn't have manipulated me to sleep with you- but I did so I was wrong too. Simon and I are back together and I'm going to tell Clary- but because I'm a nice person I'm gonna let you tell her first if you don't I will" Isabelle hung up after her threat.

I laid my head back down on the sofa hoping sleep would takeover but my phone buzzed again "Hello!" I angrily spit into the phone

"Oh, hey sorry did I wake you up" Speaking of the devil she called

"yeah kinda- what ups" I asked trying not to sound irritated.

"I really need to talk to want to meet me at takis"

"Right now? Sure I'll be there in 20" I told her over the phone. Got up and picked my jacket. It would take me 5 minutes to drive change into a fresh pair of clothes and then 15 to walk to takis. As I mentally prepared what I wanted from takis Jace half asleep walked down Jordan's stairs rubbing his eyes if he was trying to remember something hard.

"Coming from a room eh?" I asked Jace being very provocative

Half asleep he looked up at me and an expression so quickly flashed across his face I didn't even have enough time to recognize it " yeah but not like that" he answered honest in his raspy morning voice.

"Jace? In bed? Without a girl? That's not something you hear everyday" I laughed at him friendly and patted his back

"Yeah" he laughed uncomfortably "where are you going so early"

"Clary invited me to breakfast like two minutes ago- I guess I should better get going before she acts up" at the Jace stiffened uncharacteristically.

**Clary Pov**

I sipped on my coffee waiting for Sebastian to come. I thought to myself would he think I'm an whore and slut- debating my circumstances I decided not to tell him everything but just break up with him for the better bringing of both us. I sipped on my coffee I checked the caller id and it was Simon.

"Hey lewis" I said as I answered the phone

"Hey fray."

"Whats up?" I asked him curiously

"Isabelle and I are back together but as I friend I need to tell you something, you're not gonna like it"


	11. we are both apples but he has a worm

I dropped a twenty on the tabled and started headed out the door hoping my tears will spill only afterward- I was being hypocritical I told myself- which was true. Looking at this situation fairly I was at fault to I slept with his friend as he had slept with mine. I saw him approaching from the east side of the road. As I approached I saw his confused look. As horrible as I felt me and him were equal we both committed mistakes. He approached me with his hair slick back.

"Clary" He gentle grabbed my shoulders about to kiss me. I easily dodged it. "Okay so you're still acting like a bitch? I don't even understand"

I murderous rage flare within me-did he just called me bitch? "I'm breaking up with you" I said trying to control my anger. Sebastian grip on my shoulders moved to my fore arm and was tight. He pulled me aside in the alley besides taki.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Isabelle" I saw his expression from furious change to furious with a murderous range of shock." Yeah see that look right there that's why I'm breaking up with you"

"Bitch told me I had two days to tell you, fuck!" Sebastian grip on my arm tighten make me bend a bit to his will making him even more terrifying "but that's not all is it? Before you invited me to takis to tell me something important, then you found this news out"

"It's better to repent a sin than regret the loss of a pleasure" I told Sebastian trying not to wail out in the pain he was causing my arm.

"Stop quoting Oscar Wilde on me you whore. And you here complaining I slept with Isabelle When we were almost-not-even-dating all we did was take pleasure of the sin" the words hurt me as if he threw a dragger at me each one spoken

"I'm done Sebastian" I said loudly withal the anger I had in with "- pleasure of your sins what was I a toy? To be honest you're a just another fuck boy"

So quick I didn't even notice when it happened Sebastian had me pressed up against the wall so hard he knocked the wind out me he lowered his voice as threatened "listen up you little shit" I squirmed hold under his hold but it made it worse as he pressed harder against my rib cage. I was terrified no doubt about- if there weren't witnesses I was for sure Sebastian may have slapped me as well. "I'm not the jealous type - so stop thinking this is anger is because you kissed Barbie- But I want to make it clear what's mine is mine. End of story" his bite my cheek roughly.

Thank the angel a busy New Yorker had stopped and question Sebastian from a far "hey! Leave her alone! What are you doing?" at the moment I got I ran. I sprinted all the way didn't want to look back.

**Jace pov**

I sat in my room cleaning my bathroom to the extent of beyond clean. I needed to get my mind off her. A spasm of pain went through my chest- had last not had meant anything to her? She so easily left without making a sound. I remember waking up to hoping to see her beautiful face but I was rewarded with a bunch of pillows. The doorbell went off and twice and then a third time, by the time I got out my room someone was rapidly ringing the doorbell. Some part me could sense it was clary at the door, fearless and brave to confront me. As I opened the door the red fireball harshly stuffed her way through the door and strode off into the house. Before the pain took over my veins I quickly replaced with anger. I hated her so much at the moment I couldn't bear to look at her without wanting to kiss her.

I followed after her quick on my feet, she opened Isabelle room with such a force she awoke Isabelle who was now looking up from her at clary half asleep and groggily.

"I can't believe you gave him two whole days to tell me! Why the hell didn't you tell me your fucking self! you let me waste my time with that cheating jerk over top of that you sex with him in my house while he was dating me- you know if you told before he did I would have easily forgiven you but you have no idea what I stuck in and because you! I'm trapped and he never gonna let me go" clary mouth went dry as she realise what she just said. Clary looked as if she was about to cry. Clary stopped and noticed the nonstop tears on her face and she quickly whipped them off, that's when I noticed a bruise forming on her left arm in the shape of fingers " I done" she whispered "I'm done" she repeated over and over again to herself as she strode off back to the front door. I stood there in the door and just looked at Isabelle in shock and she just shook her head at me and said "go to her she needs someone more than I do"

**Clary POV**

It was colder now than it was earlier, almost if were about to rain. But my tears kept rolling down my face I unlocked the Mercedes and got in and drove off from the lightwoods house. I didn't know where I was driving to or far I was from home the Fairchild house. The rain had started to coming heavier and heavier corresponding with my tears on the deserted rode I was on I pulled over to the side and turn off my car.

I sat in the car while the sobs raked me. I am a whore I thought to myself- I slept with someone else while dating Sebastian. I hit my head against the stirring wheel over and over and over and every time repeating I'm a whore I'm a whore I'm a whore. I don't have any one I thought to myself, Isabelle probably thinks I'm a bitch; Sebastian is an abusive and possessive boyfriend, and Jace probably hates me or even worse doesn't even consider me relevant to his life.

There one place I needed to be right and I was determined to go there I checked my purse and I had everything I needed and headed off.

**This chapter is shorter than my usual mainly because it's a filler and thank you to all me beautiful readers and reviewer it mean a lot to me when yall review it encourages me to write the next chapter even quicker so thank you lovely read and review**

**Discussion time :DDDDDD**

**where is clary going?**

**Do you think it was fair of Isabelle to let Sebastian tell clary instead of her?**

**If you were clary how would you feel about jace in this situation?**

**If you were Johnathan how would react when you hear this news?**

**What do you think of the titl of this chapter how doe sit relate to this chapter?**

**Please feel free to discuss these question in the reviews babes ;* R&amp;R**


	12. So petite but still Grande

**Hey guys I just so excited cause I have 100 follower as of today around 6:00 Eastern Time! I'm so excited and thank you all for being so supportive! And too reward you here's another chapter hopefully another one should be up by tomorrow if I can write one that quick!**

Also shout to this wonderful reviewer and follower Delranangel whom had been consist with her feedback and suggestion thank you all

**Jace POV**

I opened the door to the Fairchild manner easily and with comfort. John and I had been best friend since the dawn of time- we were so close I even had key to his house. I open the front door and the smell of bacon roamed free in the air-as I took my shoes off I yelled out to Johnathan "hey will you grab me some too?" I hadn't have realised how hungry I was until the sweet scent of breakfast entered my brain feed. Walk over to the kitchen and my mouth dropped in shock.

She smirked at me and winked "close your mouth Jace you'll catch flies"

"Jocelyn!" I said with utter excitement "I haven't seen you since over year!" I went over to give her a hug.

"Well" she said as she placed eggs and bacon on a green plate matching the colour of Clary's eyes "I was in town as my firm needed me and extended my stay so I could stay for the big games and clary singing of the national anthem of course!"

"Where is clary she wasn't home when I came but the spare Mercedes is missing so assumed she was at Isabelle or running errands?" She said looking and me kindly. I had never come to realization how much clary looked like her father and how much Johnathan looked like his father or I assume he looks like him.

"I actually came to look for her as well" Joyce raised her eyebrows at me in a questioning tone as ate my sunny side up eggs. "Well she was at my house and she kind of went off at Isabelle, and she stormed off and I came to talk to her I thought she'd be here by now"

Joyce chuckled to herself and muttered something about Morgenstern anger. "Don't worry about it I'm sure Jonathan know we can just ask him"

"Ask me what" Johnathan said just on cue he walked over to his and kissed her forehead "It nice seeing you too for once"

"I'm here for the game" she slid him his plate of breakfast over the countertop

"yeah well we're just wondering if you knew wee clary was she left my house about 20 minutes and I made here before her"

"Yeah but that's nothing to worry about" Johnathan said, "she doesn't know about Ms. Hover private street" Johnathan was referring to the old lady we charmed with tea and cookies in order to use her private street to travel straight within our houses only taking 10 mins than the usual 20.

"Yeah that's true" I responded back to him. Jocelyn then got up "I may be here in New York but I still have to go to work- be at the firm you need me"

We both waited silently as joyce was leaving. As soon as she left john asked "so why'd he snap at izzy?"

Confused I asked him 'you heard that?"

"I hear everything" he smirked

I jumped into the story at once forgetting my bacon. I explain what Izzy and Sebastian had done and then how clary reacted by the end of the story Johnathan was pale with rage. And knew what was gonna happen now.

**.o.O.o.**

The elevator ding let us out on the floor which Sebastian lived on. Johnathan approached Sebastian pent house and rang the doorbell as Sebastian opened the door a bleach blonde bimboo left his apartment have dress and wearing a t-shirt as a dress. Johnathan nostril flared with rage we shoved our way passed the door and stared at the pig.

"This is cute Mario and Lugi" he spoke up comparing us to most loyal video character alive as if it were an insult.

"At least we have a sense of loyalty"

"so why are you here?"

"cause you hurt my sister and his" Johnathan protectively.

"aw this is cute, you know y'all acting like a team, you know I don't really get why your so okay with jace though according to Clary she kissed Jace as well-so she just as bad a me isn't she now?" Sebastian said self-secured. I stiffen beside Johnathan.

"See the problem with your proposal is that I like Jace and I don't like you cunt" Johnathan approached and pushed Sebastian hard onto the ground and said "stay away from izzy and clary and get out our lives NOW" Johnathan headed toward the door as Sebastian struggled to get up. I easily helped him up and pulled his face inches from my and said "if you ever physically lay a hand on her ever again-even if not as big as the bruise you gave her –even if its a scratch you won't see to live tomorrow."

At the Johnathan turned around sharply and under the breath said "what the fuck" with a murderous rage and punch Sebastian in the nose" don't you ever think of even breathing in the same room around her". And with that we left. We waited for the elevator and Johnathan was wearing a smile on his face.

I laugh hard and asked him "you wanted to punch since the day he stole you girlfriend in grade 9. Didn't you?"

"You bet" Johnathan stated beaming widely

"Thanks for not turning me there" I said quietly waiting for Johnathan to give me the wrath of his rage.

Johnathan looked at me and lifted an eyebrow "You're family. Family stick together" he smiled "even if family has a crush on your sister"

"I do not"

"Oh yes you do"

**.o.O.o.**

It was Monday after school and we still haven't heard from clary. Today was dress rehearsal for her opening anthem and for the cheer team routine for the game on Tomorrow. Everyone worried if she would show up for the anthem tomorrow more than they cared if she was okay. We were all expecting clary to show up in class today- thinking she was being dramatic and every hour I would call her and leave her message tell her to call back but she didn't. I remember walking into vocals this morning and not seeing clary my heart dropped instantly- immediate texted john and asked him if she was home sick and got the dreaded answer of no. I now paced worriedly in Johnathan kitchen was every one of our friends was gathered to help find clary. We had each called left messages brainstormed were she could have where she would have wanted to go, but there wasn't a rock in the Tristate area that we hadn't searched. Johnathan concerned as he was, had called Jocelyn to make a police report who took a flight for the night to Carolina Jocelyn just told us not to worry and clary was a big girl and she would come back when she wanted to.

"Jace pacing isn't doing you any good" Alec said as he searched through the tv channels

"He's right you know" Magnus said placing a hand on Alec's thigh.

"You guys need to understand Jace's point of view" Isabelle stated " you guy didn't see her that morning she wasn't in a correct state of mind, she could be anywhere right now-crashed in a dich, ran the car off a cliff, jumped into the ocean, flat tire, out gas" Isabelle explained as she shook he head clear of the negative.

"or maybe she ran away" jordan said looking up from his phone

"and why would she" Johnathan stopped himself in midsentence he started to dial a number he waited for the recipient to pick up.

The recipient murmured hello and everyone got excited hoping it was clary.

"Hey dad." The recipient interrupted "sorry valentine. Yeah It nice to hearing from you too da- Valentine"

The recipient said something a Johnathan answered "I just hoping clary was there with you"

An alarmed vice went off on the other end "It been two day since been missing. Yeah but we don't were she went but joyce said not worry and clary a big girl" Valentine asked something sharply and Johnathan explain the events leading up to her departure-Johnathan very specifically made sure to including the punching part and then valentine went silent and the seemed to go in to shock and he said a quick good bye. Johnathan just looked at us with sad eye "nope she is not there either." We ended up watching Netflix and ordering a pizza. We were all dozing off to sleep When the phone shrilled loudly. I ran and picked it up. "Fairchild residence, Jace speaking."

"Jace! What are you doing at my house-I mean john's house at me at this time!" a familiar beautiful reassuring voice exclaimed. "You what it doesn't matter, I Called to tell Johnathan that I'm dropping out of Idris Academy and moving back to California. Idris academy will receive my email by tomorrow morning"

"Clary, why are you doing this? Just come back everything okay again. We dealt with Sebastian"

Clary went quiet as if she was embarrassed and Jace just had an urge to hug her "I can't come back to a place I'm not wanted." She said bitterly.

_What does men not wanted _but Simon had taken the phone form my hands and was furiously accusing her of making him so worried I quickly took the phone back from the rat. "Where are you?- California?"

"no " she replied quick

"I'm sorry Jace-for this for all of my bullshit" she said through the phone quit.

I was so mad at Clary right now for giving up- she was a big girl and they only way I to be one step ahead of clary was doing what she didn't expect. She was always a seeker adventure and different things- she expected me to be caught up in me to nice and convincing and right now I had to hurt her ." coward" I spit the words like venom

"What?'

"Coward that's what you are clary! You just run away one once some actually get close enough to cracking you open. You ran away from your problems you're a coward"

She was she took a ragged breath over the other end and just said "I guess I am- good bye"

"When will I see you again?" I slipped and let my emotions for her come over

"you won't" she hung up the phone.

**.o.O.o.**

The cabin was filled with rich odor of roses and when the light fall wind stirred amidst the tree of the forest there came through the open door the heavy scent of lilac and the delicate smell of fresh spring waters form the mountains of Seattle. Clary sat in an armchair in the open concept of a studio cabin. The door creaked open and close. Clary did not fear of an intruder- only three people knew where to find this cabin she assumed it was one of them. Welcoming her guest she poured another glass of scotch and her guest walk toward the opening of the maple wood studio. The blonde hair man sat down across from her in grabbing the glass of scotch and lean back int the leather arm char.

"Nice scotch" he compliment the drink

"Do you want gin?" I see asked amused and said in a low voice

"No scotch is good- like the music too"

Lightly in the background "in other words" was playing with a classic jazz twist.

"are you dropping out?" he ask in rhymic tone

"I don't know" she said quietly saying along to the music

"Right now dad I just want to forget"

"fair enough" valentine said as clary started to hum along to "in other words by frank sentria"


	13. I dont Care

**Jace Pov**

I walked into vocals early. I pushed my hair out my face, as a saw a surprised expression from Mr. Dickinson; I cockily took a bow in front the class. The bell rang and clary still hadn't showed up, I could feel cold sweat began to form on my forehead. I know clary I to reassured myself she's tough and delusional she was just lying lately to be stubborn.

As the period progressed I sat quietly in the corner playing the piano. People chatted on over rumors, they were ridiculous.

_I heard clary was thrown out of school because Sebastian mother paid the dean_

_I heard Isabelle told clary she wasn't beautiful-so she left back to California._

_WELL I saw Jace and clary dancing at the party I think he used her like he does with anyone and she ran away embarrassed_

Angered as I was I turned around sharply looking a group of mundies whom I never even talked to too "if you don't know anything- don't talk" the whole class was quiet and stared at me.

"Jace go take a walk" Mr. Dickinson said.

I gradually got up and skulled out class. I wondered the halls eventually deciding not to return to class at all.

As the day progressed there was no sign of clary everybody was worried if she was going to show up to the game tonight. Parallel to the rumors surrounding Clary's people started to speculate over Jace's burst of rage in music. Rumors were flying like flies around fruit.

**.o.O.o.**

**Clary 3rd Pov**

Clary sat cross legged on the bed in the cabin with an Ice Capp in her hand. She thought of all the things Jace said to her _coward_ rang in her head. I just run away.

"He's right you know" Valentine said as he carried a doughnut from the kitchen for me – my favourite clary thought-coconut. She looked at valentine confused "You said that last part out loud" He said as he handed her the doughnut.

Clary took a bite from the cream filled doughnut and pushed the doughnut toward valentine in disgust. "You know?" she said as she was struggling to swallow the distasteful doughnut "Back home they used real coconut" She stuck her tongue out in disgust.

Valentine lifted his bleach blonde eyebrows "Back _home_" he mused in result of Clary calling New York Home. Clary looked at him closely and noticed slender changes to valentine. His hair was longer and his eyes weren't as bright blue as the used to be and he was keeping a beard- he seemed to have lost weight as well.

Valentine laughed at Clary's silent assuming she was embarrassed "It's okay to get attached Clare-bear"

"You don't understand-how it feels to be attached and not be wanted by those you choose surround yourself. Over the past two days I ruined my whole life – I have no one" she looked down at her hands which were burning with heat.

"I thought I taught you better" Valentine said "I guess those entire self-defence lesson didn't pay off? WOW who could imagine Clary Morgenstern running from a fight?"

Clary smiled involuntarily as asked curiously "how did you get here so fast?-to the cabin I mean"

"I asked Ms. Hover to use her private jet" he smirked as her.

"Ms. Hover? I though you killed her cat in September?" clary laughed free willingly

"Turns out she hated that thing" he winked at her "life is short Clarissa" he kissed her forehead and headed out.

"this doesn't mean you won!" clary shouted out to her smiling father.

**.o.O.o.**

The white lights of the field flashed bright into Jace's eyes the sweat from his forehead dripped down and on to his cheek. This was gonna be the last play before half time and right now Jace didn't remember why he was worried or anxious he stood behind center and called the play. The cold air of the night fell good against his wet back. He breathed in and out and screamed "set hut!"

The ball was quickly flicked into his hand. Jace knew what the play was, he would act as if he handed the ball to john and John would run down the middle creating a distraction as Jace would hurtle down the side lines with the ball. Jonathan went sprinted after acting as if he had taken the ball ever member of the opposing team followed.

Jace quickly sprinted down the side lines the crowds cheered with excitement as he ran his breathing got heavier and heavier as he dodge on coming players. Jumping, sliding, and twisting while dodging the players- he had to do this he thought to himself- for the team for this school-and for clary. By now everybody was certain they wouldn't see clary anymore and Jace thought. He couldn't help but think it's was all his fault-. Anger rushed through veins like bloods and pushed himself harder. Before he knew it everybody was crowded around him and cheering loudly in his ears. You did it! Touch down! Jace my man all were zooming around his face but all he wanted to do was throw up.

**.o.O.o.**

Isabelle headed toward here locker in the change room to grab her pom-poms. Her mouth dropped open at what stood in front of here.

She beamed at izzy "Please no picture no pictures" she kidded and Izzy rushed and hugged her so hard the breath was knocked out of clary

"Are we good?"

"We will always be good Izzy-Your like the sister I never had other than Johnathan" clary laughed lightly "I could never hate you" clary said

Isabelle beamed at Clary and called to the team "girls guess who showed up"

**.o.O.o.**

Jace felt wobbly at his knees. Alec caught Jace by his elbow "are you okay? Jace? "

"No" his forehead clammy with sweat Jace took his helmet off quickly and threw up the contents of his stomach up into the garbage bin. She hated me enough to drop out- and another wave nausea came over Jace- he thought of Clary hating him made him was to curl up.

The lights dimmed indicating the start of half time show- Jace didn't want to stick around and watch knowing clary wasn't there because of her distaste him.

A spot light shined on cue on the empty field. A minute passed chatter started among the crowd but then as Jace titled his head back into the bin. A familiar figure cartwheeled her way into the center of the spotlight.

"LETS HEAR YOU IDRIS!" she said and got the crowd screaming. The cheer leaders ran into the field with their pom-pom held above their heads. Jace looked up parted lip out of astonishment, Johnathan beside him whispered while smiling ear to ear "for the love of clary". There she stood I there dark green, white and black cheer uniform with her red hair flying back. The team rush back to the sidelines from the locker room and the crowd were cheering Clary's name.

" This one's for Sebastian and she waved at the direction of team." Jace's heart dropped but then the song started playing and couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy.

_You wanna play you wanna stay you wanna have it all_

_You started messing with my head until I hit a wall _

_Maybe I should have known maybe I should have known_

_That you would walk you would walk_

_Out the door hey_!

Clary energetically danced as she motioned her hands around to the lyrics.

_Said we were done then met someone and rubbed it in my face_

_Cut to the part. She broke your heart and then she ran away_

Clary sung as she fell back in the arms of the cheer leaders while emphasizing the lyrics of the song . The cheer leaders energetically danced around clary creating scenes of couple a fighting verbally.

I _guess you should've known I guess you should have known_

_that I would talk I would talk_

_Even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back in my life_

_you can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh! OH! OH! I really don't care._

_Even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back in my life_

_you can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! I really don't care_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! I really don't care_

_I can't believe I ever stayed up right songs about you._

Clary pointed into the crowd. Jace was awed by her talents and ability to perform.

_You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you_

She brought a finger to her head and tapped her temple

_oh no not anymore oh no not anymore._

_You had shot had your shot_

_but you let go_

_Now if we meet out on street I won't be running scared_

_I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air_

_And make you understand and make you understand_

_You had your chance had your chance but you let go!_

_Even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back in my life_

_you can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh oH oH I really don't care._

_Even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back in my life_

_you can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care oh oh oh I really don't care_

Clary skipped back into the cheer leaders arms – who have been dancing unitedly as she had sang. They pulled clary up into the air and shot her flying into the sky. She flipped once , twice , and then a third time, the crowds roared with excitement. Then as gravity started to pull her down she leaned back and fell safe into the arms of the team. The singing had started again but it wasn't Clary's lips moving.

_Yeah listen up!_

_Hey hey never look back, dumb struck boy, ego intact,_

_look boy why you so mad,_

_Second guessing' but you should hit that._

Isabelle walks out behind a curtain of cheerleaders creating a suspenseful cheer from the crowd.

_Hey clary you picked the wrong lover you should picked that one he's cuter than the other._

_I just wanna laugh cause your trying to be a hipster kick you to the curb._

_Take a Polaroid picture!_

Clary and Izzy both now sang.

_Even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back in my life_

_you can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh oH oH I really don't care._

_Even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back in my life_

_you can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care oh oh oh I really don't care_

Clary had grabbed izzy hand and took a bow as they started to head of back. Clary moved through the crowd of the cheer leaders and the backup dancers the art department had provided the cheer team with. Trying to get to izzy who was beaming bright and chatting with Simon someone had grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the crowd she knowingly wrapped her arms around his neck.

**Okay this chapter eh- I don't really know how I feel about it….**

**Thank for the reviews cuties ! it means alots **

**DISCUSION TIME **

· **Who pulled clary away from the crowd**

· **How do like 3****rd**** person point of view I might switch my writing style**

**HELP!**

**Okay so I have set up a situation where Jace and clary both think they hate each other but really they just want to be together …. Any suggestion to what happens and what plays out?**

**PLEASE REVIEW SUUGESTIONS COMMENTS AN ANSWERS !**


	14. is he forgiven?

**SHOUT OUT TO ****ICanExplain** **They are an ****unofficial beta! So if anyone needs a beta pm ****ICanExplain****:***

**Clary 3****rd**** POV**

Clary knowingly wrapped her hand around his _cool_ sweaty neck, "how as that?" she mused.

"Very believable" He smiled widely at her and brought her hips against his own. "It looked like you really hated me" he brought his lips down to her smiling against her mouth.

"Oh I wasn't acting" she flirted. "You know what? - we should start all over again"

"Okay" he replied "I'm Sebastian Verlac nice to meet you"

"I'm clary and I think you're hot" she laughed

"I think your hot too" he smiled as she pulled his mouth to hers again deepening the kiss. As he moved up her back to wrapped his hands in her scarlet curls she was pulled away hastily.

She looked around confused and notice Johnathan as Sebastian by the collar and Jace standing protectively in front of her. "what the fuck did I tell you I thought I told you to stay away from her" Johnathan said to Sebastian

"Johnathan stop!" Clary screamed at him "what do you think you're doing!"

Johnathan looked at Sebastian and then clary and his eye went round with surprised.

Jace started "Oh hell what did you tell her Verlac? That it was all a lie and her friends and family are lying to her- because I got to give you credit if she believed that you're doing something right" Jace said arrogantly provoking anger.

Clary moved passed Jace and placed herself between Johnathan and seb "he didn't tell me shit kay? I asked him forgiveness because I betrayed him the same he did to me- were gonna start over again-all of us okay. I would appreciate it if you forgive seb."

Jonathan looked warily at Sebastian. Clary kicked seb chins "c'mon john" Sebastian started "are we really going to throw away our friend ship from diapers because I made mistake- a mistake I amend I have been forgiven for? And I am truly sorry for"

Johnathan eyes soften he looked from Jace to Clary to Sebastian-john gulped as he was about to speak but coach interrupted "Ladies and Clary" coach amended "Locker rooms now! First half was great but second _has_ to be better! Now stop prancing and get to locker room!" Coach said he pushed a John's shoulder leading them to the locker room. Reluctantly Sebastian head off first bushing against Jace's shoulder.

_(Sorry I'm going to jump to first person now :$)_

"Clary?" John measured my expression while shooting both eyebrows at the sky

"John." I said annoyed let him know I didn't care for what he had to say.

John took a deep breath "fine"

"fine what" I asked as Jace shot Johnathan a look that spoke really-dude-really?

"Fine you can date him doesn't mean I'm gonna be best friend with him" Johnathan said and sulked off

I tuned to Jace- for some reason I felt the need to explain myself to Jace. My heart ached but I knew the best was to get over a one-nighter was to move, distract yourself.

He stood there as a muscle in his jaw jumped, probably from the discomfort of seeing me. We stood there looking at each other and my skin burned remembering his _hot _hands against my body. As Much I wanted to forget my body remembered.

"Forgiven?" he asked crudely.

"I made a mistake just like him-okay?"

"Oh I get it" he said rudely and bumped into me as he headed off toward the locker room "_mistake_" Jace quietly mocked to himself as if he was actually hurt. As if he actually cared about me.

**.o.O.o.**

For the rest of the game I sat in the bleachers with valentine and Jocelyn. I had never seen Valentine nor Jocelyn so bright, they sat their quietly but their angles were sharp. The presence of one or the other made them even more beautiful, my parents were pretty good looking but together they look if the cookie had found its milk. Valentine who always kept his posture straight was relaxed and laughing- why would they break up if the enjoyed each other so much? Soon a little bit into second half Jocelyn excused herself and said she had business to attend to.

Sebastian had come to join Valentine and I at the bleacher as the others played. Valentine was fond of Sebastian it was clearly evident. They chatted on about politics and how society uses public events like as such where just as a way to make money. They games ended quickly after a good win 21 -17.

Jonathan approached us as I noticed Jace sculling off toward the school locker rooms. "valentine." John greeted daddy with "I see you've met Sebastian, clarys love interest at the moment"

Valentine eyebrows shot up as turn to look at Sebastian who was wearing a sly smile. "I have to admit your manipulative aren't you Sebastian? I must admit I'm impressed" valentine spoke "I approve clary he is very bright"

Valentine shook Johnathan outreach hand "Well I must get going though, California is only 4 hours away" he sarcastically ended. He turned and kissed my head "talk to later clare-bear and Jonathan?" daddy turned to face my brother "I'm proud of you son." Johnathan face flushed a bit and but he composed his happiness back to a calm collect mask, but his eyes burned with glee. "I trust you'll get clary home safe enough, I would love to chat but I must get going". With that valentine stepped down and left us standing the awkwardly.

"I guess I should go change and clean up. The team and some of the cheerleaders wanted to go out for dinner and takis. Your welcome to come along clary- unless if you want me to drive you home?" he asked hoping I didn't hate him for hurting seb.

"Jonathan I would love to celebrate the win with you" I smiled wide at him and abruptly hugged him abruptly out of character. "Thanks for everything. I mean it john"

"No problem Clarissa" John said and then kissed my forehead and then headed down the bleachers leaving alongside of Sebastian to the locker rooms.

**HEY GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS LOVERS I LOVE YOU ALL TO DEATH.**

**Bam! This was a plot twist but it kinda needed to happen in order to make Jace jealous and let's admit it a jealous Jace is a hot Jace.**

**Discussion time**

**What do you thinks going to happen next?**

**This chapter was mostly a filler but hey! Every story needs a filler! My writing kinda sucked today I don't know why but I'm not really feeling it so sorry.**

**Read and review suggestions and ideas plz**


	15. the truth

**** THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ **

**Helloooo, thank you for all the support. I write chapters to please y'all but what makes me a bit frustrated is when people review to tell me there frustrated with the story. Yes I'm not the best and Yes this is my idea and I very strongly suggest if you don't like the story or got bored, just leave… I'm sorry I disappoint but I don't do it on purpose and I know I shouldn't take it personally but I did. I don't want to fail, I don't want to bore you, but shit happens and people get bored- im sorry. ANYWAYS here's another chapter for all you readers who love and support and actively share their love and ideas ( you know who you are) This one for you ….. BUT for those who said "I want clace" "This story is irritating" this one's also for you.. This chapter should make a BIG transition from clabastian to clace . LOVE YOU ALL EVEN IF YOU GOT BORED ! Hugs and kisses **

**-CLARYH**

Chapter 15

I was standing by Jonathan's car when I saw a shadowy figure approach. At first I thought it was John but then as he walked closer it was evident the angel approaching was Jace. My heart starts to race, Stop I told myself. He doesn't want you, he used you, and he doesn't like you. Jace was approaching me-expressionless but his eyes were cold and staring into my soul. I suddenly grew a large interest for the ground. I couldn't think of anything to say, I was too busy trying not to stare at him well like I said I was tying but I was failing. My veins filled with fire as I remember his touch against mine almost as if I was being burned by hot stele, it was a nice burn. I had come to realize Jace was standing in front of me.

"My Jacket" two quick words left his lips referring to the jacket she had taken after she slept with Jace.

Cutting through clary she replied back quietly staring at her hands "What I don't even get a _hello_"

Jace's eyebrows abducted creating a crease between his eyebrows. He stood so close she felt the heat roll off of him, he smelt like cotton and sunshine if sunshine had a smell. He shot a sharp "Hi. My jacket- I would like it back" but his eyes were sad as if he didn't want to yell at her.

"So that's it" clary cried frustrated. "You hate me now?" she snapped as Jace's expression softened and he move closer touching knees with her-she couldn't bear to face Jace everyday knowing he hated her. She longed to pull his face to hers but she knew it would be wrong. "We can't even be friends?" her tone grew a pitch higher as soon as the words left her mouth Jace stepped back and his face twisted in disgust.

"Friends?" he asked harshly "Friends clary" he voice got louder. "I could never ever be _your_ friend. Not then not now. I can't even bear to look at you without wanting to throw up" He yelled with a murderous rage.

My stomach fell to my feet and couldn't even stand straight but I had to stupidly asked "why"

The common question enraged Jace even more, my hands started to shake as I tried to hold back my tears. "_You stupid little girl, Ae you blind? Can you not see? I could_ never _be_ your friend _because I want you _differently_. I could_ never _look at you any other way than the way_ I look at you right now. _I want to throw up when I see you because I can't_ bear _to see you with someone else clary_. THAT'S WHY!" The words tumbled out of Jace's mouth with a murderously as he reach to slam his fist against the hood of Jonathan's car.

He. Wants. Me.

Not expecting Jace to say that, I felt my breath caught letting out a loud gasp. Jace looked up at me with regret "Clary I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable but"

The words drove me closer as they played over in my head.

He. Wants. Me.

So quickly I hadn't even registered I was chest to chest, palm to palm, face to face with Jace. His breathing was heavy "clary" he started but I quickly almost forcefully brought his lips to mine by then his words were lost against the pressure of my mouth.

At first Jace went rigid but quickly realized what was happening and he pulled me hard against himself. I gasped under the pressure of his soft lips- Jace has kissed me before but never like this-The heat, the pressure, his body moving against mine. My hands quickly traveled up his arms and knotted themselves in his golden locks he moaned deep in his throat as he bit my lower lip. Getting tired of bending down to kiss me Jace lifted me easily and seated me on the hood of the car. The cold hood stung making me gasp. Jace stiffen instantly "did I hurt you?" he asked concerned with hoarse raspy voice.

"No" I breathed a bit dizzy with all the blood in my head "the hood it was just cold" I tried to explain. A corner of his lip tilted upward creating a crooked goofy smile. I laughed at how innocent and boyish he looked completely forgetting everything.

He brought his lips to mine slowly and kissed me once, twice, and then a third time. He pulled back and smiled all crinkly eyed and kiss my left cheek then my forehead, and then my right. Then fully in control he brought his lips back down to mine and kissed me slowly and gently. I had drifted off into nowhere land as I heard someone clear their throat. "Fuck" I cussed under my breath. I had completely forgotten about Sebastian. I pulled back from Jace almost instantly and looked back to see Magnus smirking at us, Jace just laughed light heartily and shoved his face in crook of my neck.

Magnus laughed as well with glee "The others are close behind so I suggest y'all part away now" he threw a set a car keys at Jace who easily caught them.

Jace saw the others in the distant and quickly kissed me hard and quick and pulled further away and leaned against his car as if us three were all causally conversing. "What now" I looked at Jace only to see him staring intensely past me.

''I don't know" he brought his eyes back to me but his expression lighten more evidently "But doubt I'd get through a whole night watching you in his arms"

Magnus quickly jumped in knowing the others were now clearly in ear shot "Well I think the black leather would look good with anything"

"Oh Magnus " Jordan spoke as the group approached us

"I think Magnus is right black leather on clary would look good- I like kinky" Sebastian put an arm around my shoulders and gave a slight squeeze as he pecked me on my cheek. I fought the urge to cringe away but it was clearly evident that I was uncomfortable.

"Lets get going" Alec spoke up almost as if he did it to save me out Sebastian hold or more so even to save Jace form standing there and watching Sebastian hold me.

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT REALLY REALY REALLY LOVE THIS CHAPTER**

**PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD LOVE TO GET 5 MORE REVEIWS to give me the total of 70! ;)))))**

**READ AND REVIEW IDEAS SUGGETSION AND DISSCUSION ANSWERS**

**A. WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER**

**B. HOW MUCH DO YOU LIKE CLACE ;)**

**C. WHAT DO THINK WILL / SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT!**


	16. ch16

Takis was packed with the late night rush as usual. The waitress at the front had shown us to a large table near the back of the restaurant enough to seat all ten of them. On one side Kaelie sat beside Jace, Alec, Isabelle, and Jordan. Across from Izzy I was seated on my right Sebastian sat close and to my left sat Magnus, John and Aline.

My heart pounded and my legs ached It had been a long day. As we seated the large group started to chat almost instantaneously. Aline laughed too hard at Jonathan jokes clearly faking it, Isabelle was discussing how she needed Magnus to come by one day to teach her how to bake, at the Alec had jumped in stated he didn't want to be reliable if she burned the house down. Jordan and Sebastian loudly debating an issues clary didn't have the energy to listen for; Jace who was seated diagonally across was smiling at his hands while Kaelie talked low in his ear. I wondered what she was saying to him that could make him smile like that, so care free.

My eyes started to flutter closed voluntarily. I had been skipping out on sleep these past odd days and it was to bite her in the as now. Daze off not fully asleep a loud voice woke suddenly "clary what would you like?"

Confused and sleep deprived I spit out the first words that fell on my tongue "blue berries!" she quickly answer discombobulated.

They all turned to look a clary with wide eyes, embarrassed already clary tried to cover her clumsy mistake by saying "a blueberry muffin please and a coffee?"

"That's all you having for dinner?" Sebastian asked concerned

I shrugged off his concern "I'm not hungry" I said easily as I rubbed my eyes.

"You look like you need that coffee" Isabelle eyed at me

Jace attentively looked up and ordered plate of spaghetti and then stuck out his tongue "I hate coffee so bitter"

"And colorless" Magnus agree in his distaste for coffee

"Like my soul" I smirked with my eyes closed, I couldn't see them but I could feel everybody's gazes bet you they were all looking at me with that _okay then your weird face._

"Clary you should just said you were tired we wouldn't have minded" Isabelle reassured

"I'm fine! I just really need that coffee" I said in daze, my head was spinning with sleep, I could even keep my eyes open, and all the bright lights just further encouraged me to close them. I forced a smile to assure the others but I didn't seem to be convincing them.

Everybody continued to order there meals but I was too concentrated on not falling asleep. My head almost banged against the table but Isabelle save me from my sleep by kicking me in my shins. That when Johnathan got up from his seat "I would like to propose a toast to our very successful victory at semis now we wait for finals" as Johnathan continued to expand on how proud he was Sebastian placed a cold hand on my bare knee and slowly drawing circles on my thigh he started to make his way up as he got closer and closer I grew more uncomfortable. I brushed his hand off causally, but he persistently placed it back and squeezed in my inner thigh. I twisted away from him and said annoyed "can you not"

"Can I not what" Jonathan broke off looking confused at me.

"Uh" I thought quickly for an answer but I was spared as our waitress brought out the meals and my blueberry muffin with coffee.

"Thank the lord coffee"

(3rd person)

Kaelie annoyingly kept muttering sluty remarks on how much she wanted Jace to do very sexual things to her but all Jace could do was remember the way clary moaned against his mouth. The way she pulled on his hair, the way she folded in his arms, how she pressed herself against his chest- he longed to kiss her again. He felt himself smile to himself as he remembered the way she laugh light heartedly as she sat on the hood of johns car. The velvet red hair was flying into her face as the wind blew lightly but she was laughing. Her smile was blinding a beautiful and her eyes were bright and shimmering. But Jace noticed how the light dimmed when she had though the others were coming. He also saw the hurt in her soul. She truly believed that he didn't like her. Jace felt sick. How could she even for a second even think she was adored? She didn't deserve that ever. Nauseas ro lled over jace.

"Jace you look sick" Magnus spoke up

Jace looked up only to see his angel sleeping soundlessly against Magnus' shoulder. Magnus caught his rail of thoughts and answer his unasked question "she fell asleep, I don't even know when." As Magnus said this Sebastian gently tuck her hair behind her ear, but at this clary flinch in her sleep and awoke. She flushed red "sorry I think I should call it night" she laughed nervously.

Jace got up easily and took full advantage of the moment "Come on I'll take you home I'm feeling sick myself"

Jace caught Sebastian shooting him a murderously glare but Jace didn't care cause clary was in his arms. Jace lead sleepy beauty to the car as she was half asleep and clumsily. Oh how cute she was Jace thought

(1st person clary)

The cold air of the night stung against my hot cheek. Sleeping against Magnus shoulder has heated a blotch on her cheek and now I was seated in an unfamiliar car. That when I realized Jace had just offered to drive me home. My heart started to race and I was fully awake.

Jace came around the car wearing a large smile. It was odd Jace didn't smile- ever. He smirked, he grinned but never smiled.

"You know a little sweet talk can do wonders" he chuckled as he buckled up in his cold car.

"What?" I asked amused by his uplifted tone

"You know" he said as he backed out of the parking lot "You always put on a damsel in distress act you now? Just to get my attention" he smiled as he explains as he raced forward toward my house "I assume it because you obsessed with me" he looked in my direction and winked at me.

Amused I told him "I'll keep that in mind next time"

We sat in silence with the windows open. The cold wind blew back my hair out of my sweat streaked face. Energy from Jace traveled from his body to mine, I urged to make contact with him. It was evident he felt it too- the sexual tension between us. His left hand on the wheel as the other was clenched into a fist as it lay tightly on his thigh. Involuntarily clary grabbed his fisted hand and put it between both of hers and started to message out the tense knuckles. Jace who was clearly surprised by this turned his head slightly to his right to look at clary with one eyebrow lifted questionable.

A bit jealous of the skill everybody seemed to have clary asked exhaustedly "Oh Jace." I sighed "what in the word are we going to do?"

Jace pulled his hand from mine to put the car into parked position in my drive way. Jace loudly sighed and turned the engine off and leaned back against his seat. He silently turned to face me; he sat there for like a minute and then places his hand in mine again.

"We" he started "Are going to do what every other couple does" his thumb drew circles against the back of my palm

"_couple_? Who said I want to be your girlfriend"

Jace's thumb instantly stopped and his expression grew sad, I giggled at his shocked sad face. "That was not funny!" Jace claimed

"Oh it so was" I said as I unbuckled my belt. Jace easily picked me by my waist and placed me on his lap facing him while my short legs folded on either side of him

"Okay so what was the question again" he asked smiling trying to be seriously

Kissing him on his nose between each word I asked "what are we going to do about Sebastian"

Jace eyes dilated quickly said "who cares about him, right now all I'm going to do is this" he pulled my face to his and kisses me long and passionately. I pulled away gasping for air odly Jace who looked good even though his hair was a mess scrunched his nose at me.

"What?" I asked worried I did something wrong

"You taste like coffee" he laughed

I kissed him hard and quick; he was clearly surprised by the gesture but before he could wrap his warm hands on my waist I pulled back "get used to it"


End file.
